THE TIGER'S MATE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A business trip to the beautiful city of Cape Suzette has unexpected consequences for the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. A SWAT Kat and Talespin crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own the SWAT Kats or Tailspin characters, wish I did. _

_JUST A WARNING: This is a SLASH/Hermaphrodite type story and is rated NC-17 for graphic sex scenes and language. If you don't like this type of story please don't read. All others, hope you enjoy!_

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

(Talespin/SWAT Kat Crossover)

Chapter 1: The Bond

He hadn't been given much warning or a choice about accompanying Mayor Manx on a business trip to see the wealthiest Kat in the world. He didn't want to tell the Mayor that now was not a good time for him to travel without telling his honor more about his personal life than he wanted him to know. Sighing worriedly, he settled uncomfortably in his seat aboard the Mayor's private jet. This just wasn't a good idea.

Cape Suzette was a beautiful and impressive city protected by high walls and entered by a narrow slit. He privately wished Megakat City could be that sheltered. Towering high above the city was Khan Industries, their destination. The building was incredible, from the stone panthers out front to the soaring lobby inside. The most stunning sight, though, was Khan's office. There was just no describing it. As they both looked around in amazement, Shere Khan approached them, his paw out to greet them.

"Welcome to Cape Suzette, Mayor Manx. I hope you had a pleasant trip?" The tiger's deep melodic voice asked politely.

"Oh yess! It was a grand view from the air. I muust say that it iss a verry beautiful citiia." Mayor Manx enthused. "It is a distinct pleasure to maake yourr acquaintance Mr. Khaan. By the way, this is my Chiief Enforcer, Commander Ulysses Feral."

"A pleasure, Commander." Khan said holding Feral's paw a little longer than necessary while staring intently into his eyes.

Feral shivered and was shocked to find he was reacting way too sexually to Khan's scent. He quickly stepped back as soon as Khan let go of his paw. 'Oh god!' His condition was making it difficult to resist Khan's charisma. He felt an intense attraction and it scared him.

Mayor Manx proceeded to trade pleasantries with the tiger before beginning his proposal about exporting some of Khan's business to Megakat City. It would benefit both countries by expanding Khan Industries and helping to restore the depleted coffers of Megakat City's treasury. Khan politely listened to Manx's speech while never taking his eyes off the Chief Enforcer.

Feral was discomforted by that green-gold scrutiny. Feral had an uneasy feeling the handsome tiger was feeling some of the same attraction if the look in his eyes were any indication. He nervously wished there was somewhere else he could be right now.

'This dark tom tugs at my body in a way I've never felt before. It's disturbing and distracting. I must get him alone and satisfy my curiosity as to why his presence affects me this way.' Shere Khan mused. 'Must get this bumbling Mayor out the way for a while and I know just what will do it.' Casually, Khan pushed a button on his desk. Moments later his personal assistant appeared.

"Mayor Manx, I would like you to discuss this in more detail with my economic advisor, Ms Harmond. She has a penchant for playing golf which I, unfortunately, do not. Why don't you and she enjoy a round and tell her more about your proposal? She will let me know if this will be a viable option for my company. Meanwhile, I wish to discuss security programs with Commander Feral. Will this be amendable to you?" Shere smiled politely at the Mayor.

"Why of course, Mr. Khaan. I'd bee deeliighted to speak with your Ms. Harmond and, of course, checking out your galf course and I'm suure Commander Feral will be able to answer any security questions you may haave." Mayor Manx said pleased.

"Excellent! Mr. Sheridan please take his Honor to meet with Ms Harmond." Khan instructed his assistant. Sheridan nodded his head and indicated that Mayor Manx should precede him out. Mayor Manx smiled happily and followed the assistant pausing at the door to suggest they have lunch later. Khan nodded his agreement and Manx left.

Feral's heart leaped in his chest nervously as he found himself alone with the formidable and desirable tiger. Smiling inwardly, Khan could sense the tension in Feral. Moving toward the door, he indicated that Feral should follow him. The tiger asked some pertinent questions about the problems of protecting a city the size of Megakat, attempting to put the brown tom at ease.

Khan was gracious and polite as he listened to Feral's answers, all the while leading the unsuspecting Kat to his private quarters a floor above his office. As he kept Feral distracted, he was nonetheless pleased to note that despite his nervousness, the Commander's eyes were alert and taking note of everything around him.

Feral was wary when he realized Khan was taking him to a more posh floor that appeared to be private quarters. A shiver ran down his spine as his suspicions were confirmed when he was led to an ornate set of doors guarded by a pair of powerful panthers. As he was gestured in by his host, he stepped into a beautifully appointed reception room with doors and hallways leading deeper into the apartment. The bay of windows on the far wall were inviting and Feral moved toward them. They looked out over a spectacular view of the soaring city scape and the bay of Cape Suzette below. It was breathtaking. Khan went to the bar in the corner and poured a golden fluid into two crystal flutes. He padded silently to Feral's side and offered him the glass.

"Here, Commander, I think you'll find this Carnard excellent. It's a specialty here and I think you will find it to your liking." Khan smiled warmly as he sipped his drink. Feral took a tiny sip of his drink and was immediately pleased with the taste and took a larger swallow. The liqueur eased him a little, but he continued to eye the tiger warily, uncertain as to why he was here. Khan directed Feral's attention to some of the more prominent sights of the city as he moved slowly closer to the tense Kat. He took a deep breath inhaling Feral's scent and nearly growled with need at the heady aroma that hardened him instantly. 'There it was! That tantalizing mixture of female and male musk. This incredible Kat was a hermaphrodite and in heat! What a prize!'

Unable to hold back any longer, the tiger casually placed his glass on a little table near him and closed the gap between him and the dark tom. With a quick movement he pinned his prize to the window, pressing the full length of his body against the object of his desire.

Feral gasped in surprise when the tiger moved suddenly and pressed him against the cool glass of the huge window. He still held his glass which the tiger gently plucked from his paw and placed with his nearby. The magnificent tiger rubbed his groin against the tail area of the tom. Feral groaned in excitement at the feel of the tiger's enlarged appendage pressing against him.

"Now I have you! Your scent is intoxicating and an invitation I can't refuse." Khan rumbled deep in his throat making Feral shiver and moan with lust. Spinning the slightly smaller tom around, Khan captured Feral's mouth in a passionate kiss. Feral groaned, his body on fire, his head reeling, he never felt the tiger's paws stripping his clothes off him or that they were moving until he regained a moment of awareness as he was tossed onto a big opulent bed in a richly appointed bedroom. But that awareness vanished when the handsome tiger covered him with his powerful body. He forgot everything as Khan began laying burning kisses down his chest. He felt he was flying as waves of pleasure shuddered through his body.

"I will have all of you! You will deny me nothing as I take your body to heights you have never experienced before my handsome Commander." Khan growled lustfully and proceeded to drive Feral out of his mind. He licked every accessible spot on the brown tom's body making Feral writhe and moan with need, his heat cycle flaring out of control. Khan's probing fingers found the soft folds of Feral's female heat. It was slick with his juices as Khan proceeded to gently tease the nub making Feral scream and buck his hips uncontrollably.

Never in his life had he ever felt such intense sensations. He begged the tiger to end the teasing. After a long moment more, the tiger finally obliged only because he was so hard he ached with the need to bury himself in the virginal sheath waiting for him. Groaning, he lined himself up, held Feral's penis and scrotum up out of the way and plunged into the fire. Feral screamed again and clutched at Khan desperately, clawing the broad back as he rode the intense waves of pleasure as the tiger started a hard driving rhythm. They rose together on a comet of fire and fell over the edge. Losing his female virginity was intensely overwhelming and he was begging for more as the tiger took him again and again for the next few hours.

When he could think again, he was limp and sated. Khan was rumbling his pleasure as he spooned the smaller Kat against his chest and lazily licked his lover's sweating face and neck, soothingly. To his surprise, Feral found himself succumbing to exhaustion to the sound of the tiger's purr.

He didn't know how much time had passed by the time he swam back to consciousness, pleasantly stiff and sore. He started to sit up only to have Khan pull him back down and press a searing kiss on his mouth. After a hot, intense moment, Khan pulled back and grinned at the stunned and blushing face staring at him.

"You are not leaving yet, Commander. Your Mayor has finished his golf game in good humor and is, even now, enjoying a leisurely lunch with my people." Khan paused and slowly caressed Feral's chest fur. "You've cast an enchantment on me and your scent captivates me like no other. I must have more of you!" He growled deep in his throat.

Grinning wickedly at Feral, Khan covered his new lover's body and thrust into Feral's willing heat once more. Feral gasped at the sudden invasion. Khan paused for a moment, placing his paws on Feral's hips to hold the brown tom down, when he had him firmly pinned, Khan pulled his cock out till only the head was in the warm sheath. Instead of beginning a deep thrusting rhythm he made little thrusts hitting the G-Spot over and over again.

Whimpering at first then wailing and pleading in the throes of mindless pleasure, Feral lost himself completely in the power of the tiger. Trembling, Khan continued his short, inflaming movements, some instinct driving him to bond with the Kat as they raced toward a fierce orgasm. As they reached the peak, Khan bit down on Feral's neck and held on. As their climax swept over them, he never noticed the presence of his personal assistant in the room.

Lex Sheridan was familiar with Mr. Khan's trysts and was not shocked by the sights and smells occurring. Except this time something was different. For one thing, it was very unlike his boss to take a lover during negotiations with a visiting leader. For another, this mating looked unusually intense and he could never recall, Khan actually biting his lover with such fierceness before. He also noticed that there was the scent of a female in heat permeating the room even though there was none in sight. That suddenly clicked with him. A hermaphrodite! The prophecy!! Of course, now his boss's behavior made sense. He wisely realized interrupting this mating would be very dangerous. Mayor Manx would have to wait to find his Chief Enforcer. Sheridan stepped back against the wall and waited for the end.

It wasn't long in coming. Feral bucked upward and screamed writhing helplessly as waves of fire trembled through him. Khan released Feral's neck and roared as his mate's spasms sent him over the edge. Their bodies shuddered for several minutes before finally easing. Panting, Khan gently withdrew from his mate's warm body. Exhausted, he pulled them to their sides and lay cuddling close to the tom, languidly licking the bite and the sweating face of his new mate.

Feral was shaking with reaction. Never in his life had he experienced anything like this before. Nuzzling into the tiger's neck, he purred at the attention Khan was giving him, too weak to move.

Clearing his throat carefully, Sheridan called attention to his presence. Khan turned his head sharply baring his fangs threateningly and snarled at the intruder. Sheridan raised his paws placatingly.

"Your pardon sir. I didn't mean to intrude. I would like to congratulate you on finding and bonding with your new mate. The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is cause for celebration for the Khan family." Sheridan smiled and bowed his head in respect.

Khan stared at his assistant in shock then looked down at the exhausted brown tom in his protective embrace. No wonder he had such an intense attraction to this unusual Kat. It had been soo long since he'd even bothered thinking about the prophecy spoken at his birth. A prophecy that stated he was destined to bond with a powerful male who could provide him with cubs and be his lifemate. Such a thing was so rare that he'd all but given up on it and here was the miracle bonded to him forever. He was staggered!

Sheridan quietly caught his boss's attention again. "Sir, Mayor Manx is inquiring after Commander Feral's whereabouts and becoming rather agitated about it. What should I tell him?"

Shaking his head mentally, he forcibly brought his mind back to business. "Have Ms. Harmond meet me in my sitting room immediately to brief me on the Mayor's proposal. You take the Mayor to my office and inform him that Commander Feral is occupied and that I will be there shortly. Keep him company till I arrive." Shere said decisively. His assistant nodded and left swiftly to carry out his boss's orders.

Moving gently away from his mate who had fallen asleep again, he paused and leaned down to give him a brief kiss before covering the Kat with a sheet and getting up to shower and dress.

Upon leaving his quarters, Khan paused to give orders to his guards. "Have a servant remove Commander Feral's clothes. When he awakens, inform him that he is not to leave these quarters and that I will explain things to him later. See that he does not leave the suite and order him a meal if he so desires it. Do not harm my mate in any way or you will be severely punished. Understood?" He commanded. His guards nodded their obedience to his orders. Satisfied, Khan headed back down to his office and the impatiently waiting, Mayor Manx.

Arriving in his office, he immediately set about soothing Mayor Manx's ruffled fur. "My apologies, Mayor Manx. I have been regrettably busy. I trust you've had a very pleasant day." He asked politely.

"Yes. Your Ms. Harmond was a very pleasant galf partnerr and it was an excellent lunch but I'm a bit concerrrned about the whereabouts of Commaander Feral. Your Mr. Sheridan, here, tells me, Feral is occupied. Might I inquiire as to what he is occupiied doing?" Manx asked trying to stay polite even though he was rather vexed with Feral at the moment.

"Of course, Mayor Manx. Commander Feral was gracious enough to check my security forces to see if any changes were needed. I appreciate his expertise in these matters. I dare say we will be seeing him at dinner tonight. Now, shall we discuss some tentative plans to explore opening a corporate office in Megakat City?" Khan asked smoothly distracting the Mayor from his concern for his Chief Enforcer.

"Opening an office...?" Manx sputtered in shocked surprise. "Why of courrse, an excellent decision, Mr. Khan. One you wiill neverr regret." This was a much better outcome than he'd ever dreamed. He forgot completely about Feral.

Smiling, pleased by his little subterfuge, Khan began laying out his plans to an avid Mayor Manx.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 2: The Daring Escape

Some time later, in the penthouse suite...

Feral woke late in the afternoon even more stiff and sore than the first time, especially the bite wound on his neck that throbbed painfully. Staggering from the bed, he found his way to an immense bathroom. The bathtub was a small pool. He shook his head in disbelief at the princely surroundings. Sighing he stepped in the very warm waters and moaned in pleasure as his soreness eased away. After soaking for about a half hour, he pulled himself out and found the dryers.

Poking around the cupboards, he found some first aid cream and applied it to the bite. To his relieved surprise, he also found a cream for vaginal soreness that immediately soothed it away. Leaving the bathroom, he searched for his clothes with no luck. He huffed irritably and began searching the huge and incredibly well stocked closet of expensive clothes. Khan's clothes were a little too long and big but didn't look too bad. It would have to do. There were no shoes because apparently no one in Cape Suzette believed in them.

Choosing a reasonably nice looking pair of pants and dress shirt, he decided to leave off a tie. Searching in some drawers, he found an undershirt and underwear. Once attired, he headed for the doors. Opening them, he found his way blocked by the panther guards.

"We're sorry sir. Mr. Khan left strict instructions that you were not to leave the penthouse. He said he would explain everything to you as soon as he returns. Until then, may we get you anything? Food perhaps?" One of the guards asked politely.

"I don't appreciate being made a prisoner when I'm a guest here." Feral snarled angrily "And where are my clothes?"

"I'm sorry, sir! Your clothes were removed at Mr. Khan's command." The guard stayed stubbornly in front of the irate Commander and remained unfailingly polite.

"What in Gods name would he want with my clothes?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Commander I don't know. I can understand that you, as a warrior, would be upset at being confined, but we have our orders. Please don't press us or we will be forced to restrain you and if we harm you in any way doing our duty we will be severely punished." The guard pleaded quietly.

Sighing in frustration, he backed down, "Well, I certainly wouldn't want that to happen. I understand orders after all."

"Thank you for your understanding, Commander Feral. Would you like a meal sir? You have missed lunch." The guard asked again.

"No, thank you. I don't seem to have much of an appetite right now." He growled irritably and turned back into the room, the door quietly closing firmly behind him.

'What the heck is going on here? How did I let myself get into something like this?..sigh... Oh yeah, I know how, I was in heat and couldn't resist that tiger who gave me the best, most intense sex I've ever had in my life. But that doesn't give him the right to make me a prisoner.' He snorted at himself. 'Well, there is no way I'm staying here.'

Galvanized, Feral began a systematic search of the rooms for some way out, but there were only two ways in and out of the penthouse, through the door with the guards, or out a window to a shocking drop. Such a choice. He was stuck in a gilded cage. Sighing in defeat, he opened one of the windows and looked out at the view. He was so far up the clouds encircled the top.

Cape Suzette was a very beautiful place. As he watched some water birds take to the air, he became aware of a small seaplane coming closer to the Khan Tower. A crazy idea came to him, quickly he rushed inside and ripped a sheet off the bed. Racing back to the window, he began waving the sheet wildly trying to capture the pilot's attention. Just as he was about to give up hope, the little plane suddenly veered toward him. His heart leaped as it got closer. It was soon very close and he was able to see what looked like a small bear flying on a disk of some kind behind the plane on a cable.

The little bear shouted at him asking if he needed help, excited, he yelled back that he was a prisoner. The little bear yelled to him to hang on and they would come around again. Dropping the sheet, Feral watched as the little bear got back in the plane, then it made a sharp turn and flew dangerously close to the building presenting its open side door to Feral. He guessed what the pilot wanted him to do and didn't hesitate to leap toward the opening as soon as it passed the window. He rolled hard into the plane's small cabin fetching up on the opposite wall.

"Welcome stranger! That was some leap! Do that often?" came the laconic comment from the pilot. Dragging himself to his feet, Feral saw the pilot was a very large bear and his copilot was the small bear he had seen outside on the cable.

"Not if I can help it but I have had occasion to do it as an enforcer. Thank you for the pickup. My name is Commander Ulysses Feral." Feral said in relief as he sat down on a crate on the cabin floor.

"Commander, Huh! Commander of what can I ask and I'm Baloo by the way and this is my copilot Kit Cloudkicker." Baloo introduced himself as he flew his plane down to the bay, his apparent destination.

"I'm Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. I and my Mayor are here on a business trip to see Shere Khan." Feral clarified.

"But if you were a guest of Mr. Khan's, why were you a prisoner in the penthouse?" Kit asked puzzled.

"Uh, well...I'm not too certain why Mr. Khan locked me in his penthouse, but I'm not accustomed to being made a prisoner so decided I wanted to leave, but since his guards watched the door and the window looked out over a sheer drop I seemed stuck with no options that is until I saw you passing by. It was just a wild decision on my part. Didn't think it would work but thought I should at least try." He shrugged off the oddness of it.

"Well, you were lucky Kit saw you and let me know. Still was a crazy thing for you to do and by the way I hope it doesn't get us in trouble with Shere Khan. He is definitely not someone you want to cross." Baloo warned in a friendly manner.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I intend to demand an explanation from him, so don't be concerned. Anyway, I'll be talking to him on neutral ground so he doesn't try to pull that trick again on me. Thank you again for getting me out of there, by the way. I would appreciate a phone when we get on the ground if that's possible?" Feral asked.

"Sure no problem. We work for Higher for Hire and I'm sure Becky, our boss, will let you use the phone in the office. Hold on! We are coming in for a landing now." Baloo said.

Feral watched as Baloo expertly landed the seaplane in the slip next to a small dock with a huge sign on it stating boldly 'Higher for Hire'.

As they were climbing out of the plane, a petite female bear came charging up to Baloo shaking her finger in his face.

"Where have you been? That cargo was to have been delivered more than thirty minutes ago?" She scolded Baloo.

"We had to make an emergency rescue, Becca..." Baloo started to explain but the irate female cut him off.

"A likely story. You are always telling whoppers to excuse your inability to keep to a schedule." She huffed, furious.

"Actually he is telling the truth, Miss" Feral interjected, thinking it was time he spoke up.

Rebecca Cunningham started when she realized Baloo was not alone. The Kat was tall and very imposing. He was dressed rather oddly and looked a little disheveled. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Who are you and how did you end up aboard the Sea Duck?"

"My name is Commander Feral. I'm here on an official visit with Mayor Manx from Megakat City. As for how I ended up here...ah...it's rather personal but the gist of it is I had somehow been made a prisoner in a suite of Khans' and was looking for a way out when Baloo showed up and gave me a lift." He explained without getting into too many details.

"Mr. Khan isn't in the habit of making guests prisoners, Commander Feral. So your story doesn't make sense and I still don't see how Baloo managed to rescue you?" Rebecca said skeptically

Affronted, Feral straightened and pushed his chest out in anger, his amber eyes snapping. "I am the Chief Enforcer of my city. I am not in the habit of lying."

"Becky, he was in a room at the top of Khan Towers waving a sheet at me from the window. Kit yelled at him to ask if he needed help and once Feral, here, yelled back that he did we turned back and left the cargo door open and he leaped in. You'd never get me to leap into a strange plane a hundred feet up from the ground and yet he did it without a thought. He's either crazy or he's telling the truth." Baloo jumped in to explain what had happened, still amazed at the stunt.

"Baloo's telling it how it was, Ms Cunningham. Commander Feral made a perfect leap and landed in a roll against the wall of the plane. Takes a lot of guts to do that!" Kit said admiringly.

"Oh well... it still doesn't explain why you felt the need to leave in such a spectacular manner rather than wait for an explanation from Khan." Rebecca shook her head in concern. She really didn't want trouble from Shere Khan over a missing guest.

"I do not like being made a prisoner no matter what the reason. The guards made it clear that I was not permitted to leave until Khan saw fit. I don't know what his reasons were but I prefer to be on neutral ground when he explains himself. To that end, may I use a phone to contact him, Miss...?" Feral asked waiting for a name to be supplied.

"It's Ms Cunningham, Commander. Well I guess there's no harm in that and would probably be a good idea before Mr. Khan discovers you missing." Rebecca slowly agreed as she led the way back up the ramp. They all followed her to the small office. She pointed to the phone on her desk for the Commander.

"You wouldn't happen to have Mr. Khan's phone number?" Feral asked politely.

"Oh sure, just a minute." Rebecca went to her Rolodex and flipped through a few cards before stopping at one. "Here you go!" Handing the card to Feral.

"Thank you!" Taking the number, Feral quickly dialed and waited.

Mrs. Snarly, Shere Khan's formidable secretary answered the phone. "Khan Industries, may I help you?"

"This is Commander Feral, let me speak to Mr. Khan." He growled.

"Commander Feral?! Where are you calling from sir?" Mrs. Snarly was stunned but kept her voice cooly professional. Commander Feral was supposed to be in Mr. Khan's penthouse suite and that phone had been temporarily disconnected per Khan's instructions.

"That is not your concern. I want to talk to Khan now!" His earlier anger starting to return by this officious secretary.

"Your pardon, sir! Please hold for a moment." She said carefully polite. It wouldn't do to get on the wrong side of Mr. Khan's new mate. She quickly called up to the security detail at the suite.

One of the guards answered, "Yes?"

"Please check and see if Commander Feral is still in the suite. There is a possibility that he is not. Please check quickly, I will hold." Mrs. Snarly ordered.

Blinking at the phone in surprise, but trained to obey orders, the guard nodded at his partner and they both opened the suite doors and looked around. A quick search revealed no trace of the Commander except for an open window and a sheet lying near it. Shocked and upset the guard reported his findings to the waiting secretary.

Biting her lip in consternation, Mrs. Snarly hung up and pressed the intercom for Khan.

Khan was explaining his plans for exporting the Cape Suzette liqueur Canard when his intercom buzzed. Annoyed, he touched the keypad. "I thought I gave instructions that I was not to be interrupted?"

"Yes sir, you did, however, this is urgent. Would you please switch to your private line, sir?" Mrs. Snarly said tensely.

Puzzled and still annoyed, Khan complied and was connected again with Mrs. Snarly. "What is the problem?" He asked.

"I am sorry sir, but Commander Feral is on an outside line. I checked with the security guards at your suite and they say he is gone. A window is open and a sheet was found lying near it. Shall I put the Commander on, sir?" She asked.

It took all of Khan's formidable iron will to not show his shock that his mate had left the towers by a window. Considering they were more than 100 floors up, the only way he could have survived was to have been picked up by a passing plane. But to do that required nerves of steel and exceptional gymnastic skills. His stomach rolled queasily at what could have happened to his mate if he hadn't been so physically skilled. He regretted not knowing his mate better. He needed to rectify that as soon as possible. Collecting himself, he told his secretary to connect him.

"This is Khan." keeping his voice even, though he felt anything but calm.

"Took you long enough" Feral growled irritably. "Checked to see if I was really gone, didn't you?"

"A rather drastic departure wasn't it? Couldn't you wait for me to explain things to you?" Khan asked carefully.

"I don't appreciate being made a prisoner!" He snapped. "I want that explanation, but on neutral ground. Bring only two guards. I'll be waiting. I'm at a place called 'Higher for Hirer', know it?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. I will be there shortly." Khan agreed and hung up. Only that reckless bear, Baloo would do something like rescuing a person calling for help from a window. But the fact his mate risked his life for strangers made his insides tighten. Hiding his consternation, he turned back to his guest.

"Please forgive me, Mayor Manx. An important matter has come up. My assistant can give you a tour of my tower headquarters if you'd like and I will return as quickly as possible." He rose from his desk heading for the door.

"I hope it issn't too serious, Mr. Khaan?" Manx asked concerned.

"No, but it does require my personal attention." Khan said distantly.

"I'd bee deeliighted in taking a tour of your magnifiicent building while you're gone. You run aloong and don't worrry about a thing." Mayor Manx smiled magnanimously.

Nodding at the Mayor, Khan made a hasty exit and hurried down to his waiting limousine that Mrs. Snarly had called for him. In the car, he tensely dug his claws into the armrest. His mate was very angry. He needed to handle this carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

At 'Higher for Hirer' Feral put the phone down firmly. "Thank you for the use of the phone, Ms. Cunningham and thank you, Baloo for the rescue" without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and stalked out to the dock to wait for Khan.

Inside the office, Baloo, Kit and Rebecca looked at each other in shock.

"Boy, did you see that! He was giving orders to Khan!" Baloo finally said in awe.

"He must be very important for Mr. Khan to take that from him." Rebecca mused. "Oh well, it's not any of our business. You'd better unload that cargo while I call the customer." She said briskly putting the matter from her mind and returning to work.

Shrugging his shoulders, Baloo signaled Kit to follow and headed out to the Sea Duck. They carefully stepped around the fuming Commander and began to unload the two crates. Wildcat, their mechanic, brought a dolly to move the crates up to the office.

"Woah!, What's with the prickly Kat on the pier?" Wildcat asked as he helped the two load the crates on the dolly.

"Ah, just some out of a town visitor with a beef with Mr. Khan. Apparently he's important to Khan, so the big guy is coming down here to speak to him." Baloo said absently. Wildcat looked at the imposing Kat a moment longer then shrugged his shoulders and wheeled the cargo up the pier to the office. Meanwhile, Baloo and Kit tidied up the Sea Duck.

While they were busy and out of sight, a black limousine drove up and parked beside the pier entrance. Shere Khan stepped out of the car and cautiously approached the tense Kat. He carefully invaded the tom's personal space. Feral growled and stepped further away. Khan froze and held out a placating paw.

"How could you do that to me? Especially after what we did together?" Feral snarled angrily.

"Please, Ulysses. You don't understand. Let me explain." Khan said carefully, urging his mate to listen.

"I'm waiting." Feral said tightly crossing his arms across his chest.

"You are very important to me and I have a strong protective streak so I did something stupid and tried to keep you safe without taking in the fact that you would resent it. I'm very sorry." Khan said quietly.

"We only had sex, why does that make you protective of me?" Feral asked peeved and confused.

"It wasn't just sex. It has to do with my family history. At the time of my birth a prophecy was foretold by my father's seer. He said that I would meet and lifemate with a powerful male from a distant land who would be capable of bearing my cubs. He said I would know this male the moment I met him because we would be intensely attracted to one another at first glance.

As I grew older and built my empire, I searched for such a male, but as you well know a Kat like you is very rare. My family was growing concerned that I would never marry or mate before I died then you appeared before me with your Mayor. You know what happened next. What you were not aware of was my bonding us together that final time." Khan explained.

"What! How could you? A bonding of that type is supposed to be agreed upon by both parties! You took away my choice! " Feral was stunned and very upset throwing his arms out in agitation.

"I know! I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. The compulsion was too strong and you didn't exactly fight me off." He pleaded trying to get Feral to understand.

"It was unfair to start with since I was in heat, which is why I didn't want to come on this trip in the first place. I couldn't have held off your advances because I was too far in my cycle to be able to refuse." Feral shouted in fury, his paws clenched in fists.

Too upset to speak anymore, Feral turned his back on Khan and stared blindly out at the bay, his body tense and rigid. 'What was he going to do now? He was permanently bonded to the most powerful and wealthy tiger in the world and to top it off, he could very well be pregnant. Crud! Could things get any worse?' He could feel a headache growing and his stomach was in knots.

Distressed by his mate's anguish, Khan closed the distance between them and gently wrapped his arms around Feral's waist. He nuzzled his mate's neck trying to comfort him. "Please Ulysses, I could not prevent it! I admit I was stupid in locking you in my penthouse but I have an intense need to keep you safe! You are everything to me, the bond made sure of that. Don't you understand? You have such power over me! I can do nothing to hurt you and will do anything to make you safe and happy because I can't do otherwise." He pleaded softly.

Feral shuddered at the feel of Khan's body pressed against his own. He knew Khan was telling the truth because he was no longer in heat and still desired the tiger as intensely as he had that first mating. Their bonding was well and truly in place. It wasn't love, not yet, but it was just as strong.

Sighing in acceptance, there was really nothing he could do about it except to demand he be allowed to return home. After all, Khan was wealthy enough to commute if he desired to be with him on a regular basis. And if he was pregnant...well they'd deal with that later. He was not giving up his career and home!

Having made his decision, he turned in Khan's arms and looked solemnly into his beautiful green-gold eyes. "Understand one thing! I am not staying in Cape Suzette! If you want to see me, commute to Megakat City. I am not giving up my life to move here. Perhaps when I retire sometime in the future, but not now, clear?" He made his demands clearly with no compromise in his voice or manner.

'To be separated by miles,... no!' His mind wailed its refusal! But he could tell by his mate's implacable face that there would be no negotiating on this. The businesskat who always got his way in every business deal was meeting his match. He felt a twist in his gut. His mate was going to be a very difficult Kat to live with. Sighing, well he didn't want someone who would obey his every wish. That would get boring fast. He could see life with Ulysses would never be that. Making the best of it, he conceded gracefully.

"I won't pretend to be happy about it, but it's a deal and to put our seal on the agreement, I demand a kiss." His eyes glowed with suppressed passion and, giving Feral no chance to refuse, he leaned in to capture his mate's mouth in a burning kiss.

Groaning, Feral was lost in the fiery heat of the tiger's mouth. Khan's embrace making him burn, heat pooling low in his body, urgently wanting to be filled. He wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck and pressed closer letting the passion flow uninhibited between them. They swayed together for several long minutes before finally pulling apart, out of breath.

"Shall we return to my Tower, my mate? We have a Mayor to bring up to date and legal matters to take care of to seal our bonding." Khan purred quietly as he led Feral to the limousine, his arm still firmly around the tom's waist.

"Hmm, pushy aren't we? But you're right the legalities must be followed and I am very hungry. After all, I missed lunch. Mayor Manx is going to be very shocked." Feral smiled anticipating the look on his Honor's face. He slid onto the limousine seat making room for Khan. Seating himself, Khan pulled Feral closer for a more prolonged kiss. Feral sighed and didn't resist.

On the Sea Duck...

"Wow! Did you see that?" Baloo exclaimed in amazement. "Who'd guess old Khany could be that hot for someone least of all another male! If I hadn't seen with my own eyes I'd never have believed it!"

"You got that right Papa Bear. It looked kinda weird to see two males kiss like that, eww." Kit said, a little shocked and disgusted.

"Hey, little britches! It don't matter what the sex, true love strikes everyone the same. Apparently, even old Khan didn't escape its clutches." Baloo smirked in amusement.

"Ugh! I'm never going to do that!" Kit said with the earnestness of a 12 year old.

"Never say never, Kit. Anyway, we're all done here. I'm going to tell Becky about what happened and then I'm headed for Louie's." Baloo said striding toward the office.

"Okay, Baloo. I've got some friends expecting me over soon so I'd better get going." Kit agreed.

"Sure thing, Kit, have fun." Baloo waved his copilot off.

Khan Tower...

"Ah, Mayor Manx, so sorry to keep you waiting. I trust you enjoyed the tour of my building?" Khan oozed fake charm as he and Feral walked into his office.

"I most cerrtainly did, Mr. Khan. It's a magniificent place, never seen anything liike it, truly amaazing." Mayor Manx gushed. "I hope yourr business went well?" He inquired politely while staring in confusion at Feral's changed attire.

"You might say it was a rousing success." Ignoring Feral's muffled snort. He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "Mayor Manx, I'm afraid I haven't been exactly truthful about my dealings with your Commander. Please have a seat and get comfortable while I explain what's been happening since your arrival." Khan said. After they were all seated, he dropped the bombshell on his Honor. When he'd finished, Mayor Manx could only gape open mouthed at the pair, unable to make a sound.

When he finally did speak, it was to blurt out, "Mated?!!! You aand Ferral are maated? But... but...you are both males?!!!

"I'm not exactly male, Mayor. I'm a hermaphrodite. I was in heat when we started this trip that is why I didn't want to come along. Too late to do anything about it now." Feral shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"This is alll soo confussing! But..but...you will bee going baack to Megakat Ciity with me tomorrow, right?" the Mayor seemed out of his depth.

"Yes. I've already told Khan that I am not moving to Cape Suzette. He doesn't like it but knows he can't change my mind. He'll be commuting to see me." Feral assured Manx.

"Oh, good! I would haave hated to trry and find a replaacement for you, Ferral." the Mayor said relieved. Then brightening, "Welll, this is a wonderful thingg. It briings our citas closer together." he burbled happily.

"Yes...well, now that that's settled, I'll have my assistant escort you to your room to freshen up for dinner. I'm sure we've all worked up an appetite." Khan said briskly as he rose to his feet. His assistant bustled up and took Mayor Manx to his room. Looking at his mate with a lustful grin, he wrapped an arm around Feral's waist and led him to the elevator to his penthouse.

He stole a kiss aboard the car and held the brown tom's body tightly as the doors opened to his quarters. "You'd better cool yourself off Khan or we will never make it to dinner and I for one am very, very hungry." Feral smirked and slipped away from the tiger's embrace.

"I'm hungry too, but not for food." Shere Khan growled and gave his mate a smouldering look.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. Now where are my clothes?" The Commander demanded, shaking his head and keeping out of Khan's reach.

Sighing in frustration, the tiger relented and reached into a hidden cupboard for Feral's uniform. "Here you go! It will please me greatly to strip this from you later tonight."

"I look forward to it." Feral teased Khan with a sultry look before taking his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

Moaning at the flirtatiousness of his mate, Khan changed his clothes and waited to escort Feral to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Feeling more like himself now dressed in his uniform, Feral exited the bathroom to his waiting mate. Khan eyed him hungrily and offered his arm to escort Feral to dinner. Smiling coyly he accepted and they proceeded down to the dining room.

"Ah, what a magniificent feast, Mr. Khaan. You set an excellent taable." Mayor Manx exclaimed over his truly exceptional port after a rich meal. They were all seated on fine leather furniture in a purely masculine drawing room enjoying an after dinner drink and conversation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I prefer the finer things in life." Khan purred pleasurably with his arm wrapped comfortably around Feral's waist on the couch. "Would you like some more Canard, Ulysses?"

"No thank you. I think I've had enough for tonight." Feral demurred.

"Perhaps you are right. It's getting late. I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. We haven't had time to get to know one another." Khan sighed in regret.

"Well, you are just going to have to take some time to see me in Megakat City soon to remedy that." Feral said not the least bit sorry.

"Unfortunately, I have too many projects going on at this time. It may be a few weeks before I can." Khan grumbled a little.

"Thaat's too bad. Busiiness does take preecedence over pleasure that's the truth." Mayor Manx commiserated. "However, when you are able to visit, please be sure to drop in and see mee. Meanwhile, I'll send yourr people some possible sites for your new corporate officess." Mayor Manx smiled.

"Yes, of course, thank you Mayor Manx. Shall we adjourn for the night?" Khan asked politely.

"Yes, I guess it iss getting rather laate. See you alll in the morrning!" Mayor Manx heaved his body from the chair and waved them both a good night.

"Shall we, Ulysses?" Shere purred as he nuzzled his mate before getting to his feet and pulling his mate to his.

"In a hurry, aren't you Shere?!" Feral smirked in amusement.

"Yes" and with that simple answer he literally dragged his mate to his penthouse. As soon as they were safely behind doors, Shere pulled his mate close and kissed him hotly. Ulysses opened to the tiger's probing tongue and moaned in his throat as fire curled through his body. 'Gods this tiger could kiss' he sighed as his brain melted under the assault. Growling with need, Shere quickly divested his mate of his uniform while the brown tom did the same while caressing each exposed area of thick fur with his claws. Twin moans of pleasure filled the air as the pair moved as if dancing toward the master bedroom, loathed to part as they found the bed and fell wrapped together.

Shere moved from Ulysses' mouth to his nipples, nipping them lightly before moving down the tom's body. Looking up the dark brown torso into his mate's amber eyes his own dark with lust and a promise of further torments, Shere smirked before dipping his head down and licking Ulysses' cock like an ice cream cone. Uly groaned appreciatively as he waited to see what the tiger would do next. Shere continued down Uly's cock to his mate's scrotum, sucking each orb into his mouth before leaving them for his real target.

Uly was swollen and wet as Shere dove in with his rough tongue to lick the delicious offering. His mate screamed in shock and ecstasy, his body writhing with each jolt of pleasure Shere administered to his female sex. The tiger had to pin his mate's hips to the bed to prevent Uly from dislodging him from his target. His cock was hard and needy as he continued to torment his mate until Ulysses screamed his climax. Roaring in triumph, Shere quickly reared up and drove his cock into his mate's hot sheath. Delivering a punishing rhythm that brought Uly screaming again. He continued on until Ulysses was reaching a third climax before letting himself go over with his mate.

Exhausted for the moment, Shere rolled with his mate to their sides. They rested, hearts hammering, breaths panting as they recovered, nestled in each other's arms. Eventually, Uly raised his head from Shere's neck to nuzzle his mate's cheek, then kissed softly. Murring in contentment, Shere returned the gentle kiss. "You are a wonder, my mate. I simply can't get enough of you." He murmured quietly.

"Why thank you!" Uly smirked. "I do my best, though you do turn my head around. I've never experienced such intense pleasure before. I think it might be addictive."

"Well..." Shere purred "Maybe it's time for another fix, hmm?" With that, the tiger proceeded to start all over again to his mate's amazed delight.

_Early next morning, Cape Suzette Airport..._

Sore, but pleasurably sated, a tired Commander Feral boarded the Mayor's private plane at 10am the next morning and an equally sated, but unhappy tiger watched his mate depart.

_Megakat City Hall...midmorning a week later..._

Chief Enforcer Commander Feral has just finished a meeting at Mayor Manx's office and is striding down the hall toward the elevator with Lt Commander Steele in tow. Steele asks Feral a question and the Commander turns his head to answer. From the elevator, moving with easy grace, comes Shere Khan, his assistant Lex Sheridan at his side. Sheridan asks Khan a question, as he answers he begins to step around the corner to enter the short corridor to Mayor Manx's office and runs head on into Feral coming the opposite way.

"Oof, clumsy oaf" Khan growls in a low voice then gets a look at the perpetrator... "Ulysses?" he says in surprise.

Getting his breath back, his anger at the collision instantly forgotten, Feral gasps "Shere? What are you doing here? I thought you said it may be a while before you would have time to come to Megakat City?"

Straightening his clothes and regaining his composure, Khan responded warmly, "I'd been informed that a possible site for my corporate branch office was found and came to take a look."

"Oh, What site was that? Maybe I know it?" Feral asked interested.

"It's called Megakat Towers..." Khan began when he was interrupted by the choked laughter of his mate and Lt Commander Steele.

"Megakat Towers?" gasping with laughter, Feral struggled to speak. "You have got to be kidding? That building is cursed. No one in their right mind would even think of occupying it." He assured Khan still chuckling.

Mildly affronted, Khan demanded, "and exactly what makes this particular building...ah...cursed?"

"Maybe since Dr. Viper tried to take over the city with a spore pod he was growing on the top floors or perhaps when some alien bugs tried to use it as a nursery. Both times the building was completely trashed." Feral explained amused.

"Or how about when the Metallikats used rampaging space robots, or Pastmaster's mummies ran amok or better yet when Dr. Viper flooded the city with a swamp that caused damage to all the buildings downtown including the Tower." Steele added still chortling.

"Face it, Shere, you are better off using or building a new site near the ocean. Except for the attack by a fire god and the water stealing aliens, that area is pretty safe and has a nice view." Feral suggested finally getting control of himself.

"We'd heard stories about such things in the news, but thought they were just that, stories. You mean to say this sort of thing goes on all the time?" Khan asked concerned.

"Humph! Well, unfortunately, it seems Megakat City is the epicenter for all kinds of craziness. No one seems to know why. It's only gotten worse in the last five years when the omegas began to start appearing." Feral shrugged.

Now clearly upset, Shere Khan said angrily, "Ulysses, I never dreamed you were placing yourself and our possible kits in such danger. This is very upsetting to me. I never would have agreed to our deal if I had even an inkling of this."

Feral said gruffly, "Shere, I've been an Enforcer for fifteen years and Chief Enforcer for five. I do my best to keep myself from harms way. That isn't to say I haven't gotten my share of injuries. It's my sworn duty to protect this city. Remember that I didn't make the choice to bond with you. You did! So now you must accept the consequences of your actions because I will not change my life to suit yours."

"But you may be pregnant! You would endanger our kittens for your duty?" Khan asked upset and angry.

"Of course not! Enforcer regulations forbid that anyway." Feral said placatingly. He realized Shere was truly upset and worried about him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the tiger's waist and rubbed his cheek against his mate's face. "Shere, I promise I'll be extra careful. I'll explain the regulation that pertains to pregnancy to help ease your mind, alright?... Now where are you staying? The Regency Hotel, the Presidential Suite, right?" He asked gently.

Sighing in resignation, Khan returned Feral's embrace. "Yes. You will come and see me immediately after I finish with your Mayor? A no will not be accepted." He said firmly.

"Ah..." Feral hesitated. He had a great deal of work on his desk but his mate was still angry and upset. He really couldn't ignore that so, sighing, he reluctantly agreed. "Alright, I'll be there, but I really can't stay long. I have a great deal of work to get done today."

Khan nodded and then pulled Feral closer for a deeply passionate kiss before releasing him to go on his way. Feral felt his head reeling a bit as it always did after one of Khan's kisses. He watched blearily as the tiger's handsome figure strode down the corridor to the Mayor's office with Sheridan shadowing him.

Shaking himself, he headed toward the elevator. A car was waiting, he stepped in and punched the lobby button, nearly forgetting Steele's presence.

He was reminded he wasn't alone when Steele cleared his throat and asked, "You are bonded to the wealthiest Kat in the world, sir?"

He grumbled an affirmative. Steele was silent for a moment then asked tentatively, "Ah...How did that happen? Was it when you went to Cape Suzette last week?"

Annoyed, Feral didn't really want to answer that but knew Steele would try to find out another way and allow too many others to find out about it, he muttered, "Yes. Apparently, I conveniently fulfilled a prophecy for Khan's family. Lucky me!"

"A prophecy? Really! Wow! That's incredible, sir...Um...Is it really possible that you could be pregnant?" Steele asked cautiously knowing there was only one way for that to be possible and secretly pleased to know such a secret about the Commander.

The elevator arrived at the lobby and Feral strode out quickly trying to leave the question and Steele behind but the young Lt Commander quickened his steps to keep up with his annoyed and embarrassed Commander. They reached his car outside and got in. Feral quickly made his way through traffic heading toward Enforcer Headquarters.

"You know sir, if you are pregnant, Enforcer regulations state..." Steele began carefully.

"I know what the regulations say, Steele and I will abide by them **if** it becomes necessary. It's simply too early to know for certain." Feral snarled.

"Ah..yes sir!" Steele squirmed in his seat for several minutes then offered, "Sir, there **are **pregnancy tests that can be done days after possible conception."

"They most likely won't work on me due to my rather different physiology." Feral grunted.

"Oh, that's probably true. Perhaps Dr. Mewser can detect it with a blood test?" Steele suggested helpfully.

Gritting his teeth and wanting to really bite Steele's interfering head off, Feral firmly reined in his temper and answered as civilly as he could. "Thank you Steele, I will look into it. Now please stop snooping into my affairs and I prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about my bond with Khan."

"Yes sir!" Steele wisely shut up. They arrived at headquarters and Steele thought it best to go elsewhere and leave the Commander alone. Feral sighed in relief when Steele took off as he pushed the button for his tower office. He needed to get as much work done as he could before Khan's call. He was certain the tiger would not let him be in any shape to return to the office.

He had just managed to clear the high priority reports when his mate rang him. Sighing, he locked up the rest of the sensitive data in his desk. He grabbed his coat, shut his office, ordered his secretary to reschedule his afternoon and left for the day.

Arriving at the Regency Hotel, he took the elevator to the Presidential Suite. The doors to the room were guarded by Khan's panthers. They bowed to him and opened the door without hesitation and closed them behind him quietly. The suite was luxurious but empty, sighing he took off his coat, tie, weapon and harness tossing them on the couch, then dropping his boots to the floor in front of it. Padding across the deep carpet, he made his way to the master bedroom. It too was empty but the door to the bathroom was closed. Smiling faintly, he crossed the room to one of the large windows and looked out over the city he protected.

Some minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Khan, dressed in a silk blue robe, glided toward the brown tom at the window. He wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled Feral's neck. Uly shivered with pleasure and leaned back against the tiger for a kiss. They lingered in each others arms for long minutes deepening the contact till they were both breathless. With a warm smile, Khan tugged his mate toward the bed.

Uly decided it was his turn to be the aggressor as he suddenly pushed the tiger onto the bed. Shere was surprised when his mate laid his body down on him and proceeded to bite and lick down the tiger's white chest. Willing to let his mate have his way, Shere lay unresisting as Uly explored his powerful torso. Growling in pleasure at his mate's capitulation, Ulysses licked his way to Shere's sheath where his cock was only just beginning to appear. Gripping it at the base, he began a strong stroking motion up and down making Shere moan and buck slightly. After a few minutes of that, the tiger's cock surged up and hardened. The head mushrooming out and weeping fluid.

Grinning wickedly, Ulysses swept down on it, swallowing it to its root, glad he had learned to give head and could control his gag reflex well since Shere was a respectable size. The tiger growled and groaned, his paws reaching down and grabbing Uly's shoulders in a tight grip as he got closer to coming. Shere's cock swelled even more and with a roar he came. Uly nearly choked but managed to swallow every drop. Pleased at his accomplishment, he moved up the tiger's body to give him a kiss and let Shere taste himself.

"That was fantastic, Ulysses. Wherever did you learn that?" Shere sighed happily sated.

"Oh, around. Very glad I did. Why should you have all the fun?" Uly gave a pleased smile.

"I'm very pleased, my love, but now it's my turn to take care of you!" Shere growled and rolled his mate to his back to take full and complete possession of him.

Some hours later they were sharing a sumptuous meal before the bay of windows in the sitting room and talking of the day's events. The tiger took the opportunity to get more familiar with his mate's likes and dislikes and his opinions on various subjects. Feral appreciated Khan's efforts to get to know him better and tried to do the same. He also tried to assuage his mates concerns about pregnancy and his job. He explained the regulation that basically stated he would be grounded and restricted from dangerous situations if found pregnant. Shere seemed more relaxed after that explanation. From then on, the evening was spent in pleasant conversation and the night with more intimate pursuits.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 5: Embarrassing Situations

In the morning, Ulysses stretched and sighed after a wonderful wake up of sex. He smiled down at Shere who was smirking with male pride in pleasing his mate.

"Well, I really need to shower and get ready for work, Shere." He smacked his mate's paws away as he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

Shere climbed out of bed and stretched. He went over to the intercom and ordered breakfast before joining his mate in the shower.

As Ulysses is getting dressed, Shere enters from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Uly admires the view as he puts on his tie. His mate moves close and gives him a hug and a kiss.

"This is what I'm missing with you living here and I am far away. I sleep better than I can remember and enjoy waking up beside you. This wonderful closeness I thought I never needed and now can't seem to get enough of." Shere sighed into Uly's neck fur.

Ulysses turned and hugged Shere back. "Umm, I know what you mean but I am not giving up my duty for it. This was your choice. Perhaps you should consider staying here for a few months at a time?" He warmly suggested as he kissed Shere and gently pushed him away.

Shere pouted as he started to dress. "I would if I could find an adequate building site. Several projects are at critical points of development and require my close attention. It's most annoying that I would choose now to mate." He growled irritably.

His mate smiled sympathetically, "Such is responsibility, Shere. You can never walk away from it. Come on let's get breakfast. I really have to get going." He led the way to the sitting room.

After a delicious, but hurried meal, they parted ways. Khan could only stay two more days before flying back to Cape Suzette, but he made sure to spend every minute possible getting to know his mate. Feral had to admit, it was kinda lonely after that. He missed Khan's body next to his and, of course, the incredible sex, but that's the way things had to be for now.

_Some three weeks later, Deputy Mayor Briggs' Office..._..

'What amazing luck to find my mate here. My body hardens instantly at the sight of him. He hasn't seen me yet as I smoothly glide in behind him. The beautiful female enforcer standing to one side sees me. This must be Ulysses' niece. She eyes me curiously and with some suspicion. Ulysses concludes his business, turns and smacks into my chest. I tighten my arms around him and deliver a hot kiss.

Oh how I've missed this! His surprised moan makes me even harder as I deepen the kiss and lose my senses. He sets me on fire and I want him now but part of me remembers that we are not alone, that is the only thing preventing me from taking him on the desk or wall right now. I must satisfy myself with reestablishing my possession of him. He has wrapped his arms around my neck and is writhing delightfully against me driving me insane. I caress every part I'm able to reach. My nose tells me he is very close and I touch those areas that are the most sensitive and smile in triumph as he explodes in my arms. I hold him since his legs are not working at the moment and peer down at his flushed face and large pupils that stare back at me in a daze.'

He tries to speak, but he is still overwhelmed and his words are breathless and broken. "Shere!?...what?...When did you get here?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes ago" I smirk at him. "I'm here to see Mayor Manx, but when I saw you my frustration at being separated all these weeks rushed through me and I just had to have you now. Only you can make me lose all control, Ulysses." I rubbed his face with mine, enjoying his scent.

"You are Shere Khan? CEO of Khan Industries?" a female voice broke in.

I look up from my mate's face into the stunned one of Uly's niece. "Yes, I am and you must be the lovely and intelligent, Felina Feral, I've heard about. Your uncle is very proud of you and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say to her reaching past Ulysses to shake her paw.

She shakes my paw, but is now looking at both of us curiously, "I've heard of you but wasn't aware you knew my uncle . . . uh quite so well."

I look down at my recovering mate. "I see you haven't told anyone of our bonding, Ulysses. Is there a reason for this?"

"Wasn't anyone else's business." Feral said gruffly as he tried to restore some of his dignity though his face was still flushed a rosy hue that I found most becoming. "Did you have to do that to me in public?" He hissed softly, embarrassed.

I smirk unrepentantly, "Yes! We've been apart too long and I strongly needed to reassert my claim on you."

He grimaced at that comment but let it go. "I've got to get back to Enforcer Headquarters. I'll be seeing you later, I suppose?"

"Of course" I acknowledged and just to annoy him further, I pulled him back to me for another lighter kiss and let him go before he could protest. He blushed and shook his head, irritated with me. He signaled Felina to follow and left rather quickly.

I smiled, pleased with myself as I turned back to Ms. Briggs who had a bemused look on her lovely face.

Calico Briggs shook her head in amazement. If she hadn't just witnessed the very torrid scene, she would never have believed it of the stern and always correct CEO of Khan Industries or the very proper Chief Enforcer. Seeing Commander Feral's face such a rosy hue after Khan had laid claim to him, was a truly incredible sight. She actually felt jealous of their obvious real passion for each other.

"Is Mayor Manx available?" I ask the distracted deputy mayor.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Mr. Khan! Forgive me...ah...The Mayor is out for the morning and is expected back just after lunch. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked, embarrassed at being caught gawking.

"Actually, I merely wanted to touch base, as it were, with Mayor Manx about my new branch office. He wanted to be apprised of my success, if any, on a location and time table of construction." I stated, then signaled my assistant to provide Ms Briggs with the documentation on the project. "I'm happy to say that I have found a perfect site near the ocean. Here is a copy of the project plans. Please see that Mayor Manx reviews it and if he has any questions he may contact my assistant, Mr Sheridan. I will be in town only until tomorrow."

"Of course, sir. I'll see that he looks at it as soon as he comes in." Callie accepted the papers and nodded at me politely. I nodded back and left city hall for my new office site.

Felina held her peace as she and her uncle strode down the short corridor toward the elevators after leaving Shere Khan. A car was waiting and her uncle stepped in and stabbed the button for the lobby with a little more force than was necessary. She stepped in beside him and watched her uncle out of the corner of her eye. He was very flustered and still trying to regain his composure. She had to admit, this was a side of her uncle she had never seen before.

Shere Khan was a formidable individual and he had very successfully turned her uncle into a puddle of goo in seconds. She wished he had been willing to confide in her about something so important as being bonded. She sighed inwardly. Her uncle was a very private person so it wasn't too surprising he'd felt no need to inform anyone of his change in status. Now that it was out hopefully, he'd tell the whole story eventually.

_Megakat City, a month later...A Saturday evening in April..._..

Shere Khan is holding a party at a rental mansion he's residing in while waiting for his new residence to be built. The party was to meet and greet the upper strata of Megakat City's important Katizens. His mate, Commander Feral, was mingling among the elite as part of the security team to prevent any problems. The Mayor had insisted his personal attention was required.

He was annoyed to be doing, essentially grunt work, as he made another circuit around the large ballroom. Khan's security was very good so his presence was really unnecessary. He felt tense and uncomfortable. He was worried he was starting an early heat cycle. His body was irritated by his clothes and he kept shifting uncomfortably. He didn't realize he was exuding pheromones.

A shipping magnate named Sedrin Farliner caught the scent of a female in heat. He sniffed the air as he moved around the room, trying to pinpoint the source of the wonderful odor. He was genuinely surprised when he discovered the scent was coming from Commander Feral. Intrigued he moves in closer.

"Hello Commander, what an interesting scent you have." He rumbles an invitation. Feral looks at the handsome Kat and knows he's in trouble. His body is starting to seethe with his need to mate and it is more demanding than he'd ever experienced before. He finds himself swaying closer to the inviting tom. Before he can say or do anything, another tom approaches.

"I say what is that delectable smell." Smiling lecherously was the CEO of Betermin Electronics. "Who would have guessed the powerful Commander Feral to be a hermaphrodite? Hmm..., want to share, Sedrin?" He suggested as he moved even closer to the helpless Commander.

Mewing softly, his body getting even more excited by the attentions of so many males, Feral swishes his tail invitingly and arches his body in wanton display some small part of his mind thoroughly shocked by his behavior but unable to overrule his rampant hormones. Yet another male is attracted to the group in the corner and within moments Feral is surrounded. Moaning, he writhes as many paws reach out to caress his body and press closer to him.

Shere Khan had turned from speaking to a small group of foreign investors to see an oddly behaving circle of males congregating in a far corner. As they moved, he caught sight of his mate at their center. Something about it set off alarms in Khan. He quickly excused himself from the investors and rapidly moved toward his beleaguered mate.

As he closed in on them, his nose immediately told him why the males had his mate trapped. His instant reaction was fury against these interlopers trying to take his mate. He displayed his fangs and growled menacingly asserting his rights. The males surrounding Feral startled and sprang back from their object of desire. They eyed the angry tiger warily and with some surprise.

"Back away from my mate before I damage someone." Khan warned furiously.

"Your mate!? Gods, sorry didn't mean any harm, Mr. Khan!" gasped Sedrin, carefully moving off.

"Hey sorry, Mr. Khan didn't know he was taken. Wouldn't have poached, he just smells so inviting." Apologized the Betermin CEO while raising his paws placatingly as he smoothly glided off with a backward regretful look.

"You are one lucky tom, Khan." Smirked the big male of Litner Industries as he too made his hasty departure.

"Are you alright, Ulysses? How is it you didn't realize you were coming into heat?" Khan asked his mate keeping his distance. Feral's scent was making him crazy with lust.

Moaning with need, Feral huskily whispered "I didn't know...came on suddenly...never been this strong before. Shere...I need you...I'm so hot and wet... I can't think clearly...please!" He pleaded as he tried to get closer to his mate, who continued to keep a space between them.

Khan knew he had to avoid Feral's embrace because he wouldn't be able to resist his mate's pheromones, as it was he had to breathe shallowly to prevent being overwhelmed by them. He made a slight gesture toward two of his panther guards. They hurried unobtrusively over to him. They wore twin expressions of consternation when they got a whiff of the brown tom and realized what the problem was.

"Take my mate to our rooms immediately and see that he doesn't leave them." He ordered tightly.

"Shere, please!" Feral heard himself beg and was appalled, but the shame was completely submerged by his body's intense need to mate.

"I'll be right there. I promise Uly. Just go to our rooms until I can get there. Go on!" Shere coaxed his mate.

Reluctantly, Feral allowed Khan's guards to hustle him away quickly before anything more could happen. Sighing Khan sought out his personal assistant and gave instructions on keeping the guests entertained until he could return.

The guards hurried Feral down a hall to the stairs and hustled him up to the master suite. They did the same thing Khan had done, breathe shallowly as they ushered Feral into the suite. They did a quick security sweep of the room and then left him alone while they went back outside closing the doors quietly.

He couldn't believe how much he ached for his mate. This had never happened to him before. His heat cycle was usually very mild and hardly noticeable. The intensity had to be due to being bonded and having fairly regular sex. It was incredibly distracting.

Panting, he decided to take a shower, hoping the cool water could douse some of the ardor. Stripping his clothes and dropping them on a chair near the dresser, he went into the bathroom and set the shower for as cold as he could stand it. Several minutes later, only a little relieved, he moved to the huge bed, nude because clothes were uncomfortable, and tried to get some rest. But it was of little use, as sexual tension kept him agitated.

He jerked upright at the sound of the door opening. A moment later, Shere strode in already in the process of shedding his clothes. At the sight of his nude mate, sitting curled on the bed in an unconsciously sensual pose, had him hot and hard in seconds. He literally ripped the last of his clothes off and dropped them on the floor.

Uly's heavy lidded eyes watched Shere heatedly. As soon as Shere was reaching for him, Ulysses yanked him to the bed and straddled the tiger's body. Raw need poured through him and all he wanted was to be filled now. Uly hotly kissed Shere and rubbed his body wantonly against his mates, getting Shere ready for him. Very quickly, the tiger's cock was hard and weeping. Nearly whining with need, Uly raised up and plunged down taking Shere's cock in one thrust. Firmly seated, he began a fast and furious rhythm determined to relieve the intense ache within him.

Shere obliged his mate's wild desire by lifting his hips to deepen his thrusts. They raced to climax and nearly as soon as they started both roared their completion. Uly collapsed onto Shere's chest, heaving for breath. Barely recovered, Uly groaned with renewed heat and began to move again, kissing Shere passionately. Shere wrapped his arms and legs around Uly and flipped their positions. Ulysses gasped then moaned as Shere lifted his mate's hips to acquire a deeper angle into Uly's hot sheath. Once more they wildly raced to another orgasm. Some two hours later, both were limp and exhausted. Uly had slipped into slumber after their last coupling and Shere wished he could join him but he had a party to return to. With great reluctance, he climbed out of bed and made for the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was leaving the suite. As he walked to the stairs he winced and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. His mate had bitten and clawed him a number of times leaving his back painfully sore. 'What an evening this had been!' Shere thought as he made his way back to his guests.

The party was a grand success and ended around midnight. Shere said farewell to the last group of guests then wearily climbed the stairs to his bedroom. As he stripped his clothes off, he noted that Uly was still blissfully asleep. Sighing in relief, Shere slipped into bed behind his mate warmly spooning him and was quickly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 6: The Pirate's Plan

Author's Note: Didn't bridge the story well from CH 5 to CH 6 so went back and added this, hope it improved it some.

_Next morning..._

Feral woke up sore and humiliated. He couldn't believe how he'd acted at the party last night and if it hadn't been for Khan it would have ended in disaster. It had been so out of character for him and those males...he shuddered at the memory. Shoving the bedding off, he quickly escaped for the bathroom before Khan could snatch him back. He was showering and staring hard at the wall trying to forget when Khan quietly slipped in behind him.

"My love, you are troubled this morning?" Khan murmured softly as he took up a washcloth and soaped it.

"I've never been so humiliated before and the times with the SWAT Kats don't count." Feral snapped. "No one has ever questioned my behavior in a private setting and now I've done something so embarrassing I'm sure tongues are wagging in glee." He moaned keeping his face to the wall.

"Oh, Ulysses! No one is talking about you. Those three opportunists wouldn't dare say anything about the incident or risk my ire and no one else saw the event at all. I checked when I returned to the party last night. Stop stressing yourself about it and put it out of your mind." Khan soothed as he began to wash his mate's back.

Feral sighed and arched his back in pleasure at Khan's expert touch. "Well, that's a relief!" He turned toward his mate who continued to wash Feral tenderly trying to ease him past his distress. "However, now the odds that I'm pregnant have increased. When you first took me, my heat cycle was very mild and most likely why I never conceived. I don't think that's true this time." Feral grunted unhappily.

"Well, I know you aren't very pleased about that, my love, but I'd be lying if I said I was as well." Khan purred, his pleasure at the possibility of being a father beaming from face.

"Oh yeah! I know you are just dancing for joy!" Feral said bitterly.

Khan pulled his mate close and kissed him deeply. Releasing him he gently rubbed his face against his beloved. "Cheer up, Uly. It's not the end of the world. Besides it was a glorious night. You were magnificent and soo very hot." He rumbled warmly. His mate sighed in resignation allowing the tiger to sweep him away in a quick bout of sex.

Now dressed and ready for work, Feral put the events of the evening behind him. Khan was returning to Cape Suzette that morning so he went with him to the airport to say farewell. A final kiss and the tiger disappeared into his private jet. Feral sighed then made his way to Enforcer Headquarters and the pile of reports awaiting his attention.

_Two Weeks later..._

Some miles out over the ocean, not far from the hidden city of Cape Suzette, a pirate fleet swooped down from the clouds to the heavily laden cargo plane. Just as the pirates were about to strike their target, a fleet of jets suddenly appeared firing a weapon that flared red and sheared the wings off two of the pirate planes.

Shocked, Don Karnage screamed, "Retreat! Back to base! Move your behinds!" He reversed direction and escaped up into the clouds to avoid Khan's fighter jets. Fuming he arrived back at his hidden base. Taking stock, he discovered four of his CT-37's had been lost.

Karnage grabbed Ratchet, his inventor, by the shirt and demanded, "What was that weapon thingie?"

"Ah...sir...I think it was a laser cannon. I heard about them being used in Megakat City." He stuttered fearfully and with awe. He hadn't realized the weapon had been brought here.

"And why have I not heard about this? Where is this 'Megakat City'?" Dropping his minion and spreading his arms out to encompass all his pirates.

"Uh sir? I heard it's a huge city located west of here." A pirate volunteered.

The Captain eyed the villain narrowly, "How far is this city place?"

"Umm, about two to three days by boat and maybe eight hours by plane." The same pirate answered

"Why haven't we heard about this laser thingie before and how did it get here?" Karnage asked curiously.

Ratchet ventured, "Well, nobodies ever traded with Megakat City before, Captain. I guess someone, maybe Khan, met them or they came here." He shrugged uncertainly.

"Hmm, I think we need to investigate this weapon. For now, we cannot plunder with this thingie ruling the skies. Perhaps we need to get one for ourselves I'm thinking." Karnage mused. "Alright, listen up you pathetic minions! I want everyone of you to keep your ears to the floor for information on this Megakat City, the weapon, and most importantcally, how Khan came to have them on his jets."

_Next day, Khan Industries..._

Lex Sheridan was giving his boss a report, "The laser cannon worked perfectly, sir. Yesterday's attack on a cargo plane was thwarted with four pirates downed and no casualties on our side."

"Excellent. Our new trade agreement with Megakat City has finally allowed us to stop those infernal pirates from plundering our skies. All thanks to my mate's upgrading our security and defense systems." Khan smiled pleased with their new protection.

"Yes sir, it was truly a lucky day for you when Commander Feral appeared in our city." Sheridan said brightly.

"Yes, It was indeed a fortunate twist of fate. I will inform my mate of the success of his security measures when I see him at the end of the week. I truly hate these long separations." Khan sighed, a little sad.

"Construction of your new offices is running ahead of schedule, sir. You should be able to stay in Megakat City for longer periods very soon, though your employees will miss having your presence here." Sheridan tried to soothe his boss.

"To be sure, but I trust you to be able to keep them happy and manage this headquarters with your usual capable paws." Khan said positively.

"I appreciate the confidence you have in me, sir." Sheridan said humbly.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Khan returned to the various projects awaiting his attention.

_Some weeks later... Pirate Island..._

Sitting in his office, Karnage was studying a new map he'd recently acquired. His first and second mates were hovering nearby.

"Soo this is where Megakat City is, eh? Hmm...What kind of protections do they have?" He asked the room at large.

"From some of the reports we've gotten, Captain, we've found out they have powerful fighter squadrons, navy, combat troops, and copters. All are armed with various types of munitions and especially lasers. Also there is apparently a pair of vigilante pilots in a souped up jet that fight for the good side as well." Will, his second mate, said grimly.

"This city seems to be under attack all the time by these mega criminal types which keep the defenders always on alert. Not a good place to try and sneak up on, sir." Will added gloomily.

Grimacing unhappily, Karnage asked, "Not a place for pirates like us, yes-no? So have we any information on how Khan got his weapons?"

Moving to the Captain's side, Gibber, his first mate, muttered into his ear.

"Khan is mated? Just what has that to do with weapons? Why should I care if he has got a prancing pigeon" He glared at his first mate. Gibber muttered again. "He has mated a what? Es stupido!" Whacking his first mate angrily. Ducking his Captain's ire, Gibber looked at Will for help.

"Captain, what he's trying to say is, Khan has mated a male from Megakat City. Something to do with a prophecy in Khan's family." Will said quickly. "This male is apparently a very important person to Khan and to Megakat City."

"Important you say, well..." Don Karnage anger disappeared replaced by a look of cunning. His men watched him anxiously. "Soo, if we were to, how do you say, kidnap the tiger's mate perhaps we can ransom him for enough loot to purchase some of these new weapons ourselves. What do you say? Am I not the smartest pirate around?" He grinned wickedly. His men wisely nodded their heads in agreement.

Standing suddenly, Karnage began to pace back and forth, his mind working furiously. "So we need a plan on how to catch us this male while not getting caught by over abundances of defenders, eh? This will take careful planning. Off with your insignificant selves! I need some thinking time." Karnage waved his crewman off. They quickly left him alone to his plotting.

Not long after, the pirate's pride, The Iron Vulture took to the air early one morning heading for Megakat City. Darkness was falling as the Iron Vulture landed gracefully on international waters a hundred miles out from the great city's legal borders that were patrolled by its navy. Under cover of darkness, the Captain launched their small submarine toward Megakat City to check the defenses and the lay of the land.

Using the many pleasure boats parked along the harbor to one side they surfaced and motored close to a very large yacht and hid their sub in its shadow. They were nearly invisible in the darkness.

Once gathered on the dock, Karnage gave them their orders, "You know what to do, be back here an hour before dawn." They nodded and left silently and stealthily for the seedier areas around the wharf. Wearing old jeans and a T-shirt that one of his men had obtained for this venture, Karnage headed for a taxi stand. He wanted to find Enforcer Headquarters to get a better idea of his quarry's habits. As the taxi made for his destination, Karnage was awed by the sights and sounds of this large metropolis. It was by far more technologically advanced than Cape Suzette and far too busy. He had to admit one could get lost here and not be noticed. It was a thought for possible new avenues of plunder, though it would have to be well worth it to risk the higher security risk. Shrugging dismissively on that thought, he refocused his attention on his goal.

The taxi drew up to formidable building. He paid the driver and cautiously looked around. There wasn't that much activity since it was evening. He found a favorable watching post, a small coffee house that had windows looking out at the entrance of the Enforcer Building. Taking a seat near the windows with the day's paper and a cup of coffee, Karnage settled in for a long watch. The paper gave him some clue to the workings of this city and to his luck, a picture of his target. No wimpy politician was this powerful looking Kat. He was not going to be a piece of cake snatch. This would take careful planning.

For the next week, Karnage and his men went out to gather information and the Captain took up his watcher post in the coffee house until he was fairly comfortable with the Chief Enforcer's schedule. He learned the Commander had a habit of taking solitary night flights in his personal chopper. Perfect. He now knew how best to capture this formidable creature. The next flight the Commander made would be his last. Smirking with anticipation, Karnage abandoned his post for the night and returned to the Iron Vulture. His plans laid, now the waiting began. It was four days later when their chance came. Feral was over the bay heading inland toward Enforcer Headquarters at ten that evening. He was tired, and it had been a long day.

Suddenly from all sides, a fleet of small, odd planes swooped down on him and began firing at his propeller and tail rotor. Trying to avoid them and return fire, Feral put the chopper into rapid evasive maneuvers but the pirates clung to his tail and avoided his laser fire. He tried to Mayday for help but the attackers had already severed his antenna dish. He made a run for it, climbing to the cloud cover to try to escape. That was all Karnage was waiting for. As they harried their prey toward the now revealed Iron Vultures open beak, it was way too late for Feral to avoid flying into the maw of the huge flying fortress and his pursuers were blocking the only exit. A loud speaker told him to land or be shot down.

As soon as they all landed around the helpless chopper, Karnage ordered the Iron Vulture to leave Megakat City airspace quickly and head for home. Taking his time, he walked up to the Enforcer chopper. Drawing his sword, his men holding weapons of all types they moved closer and looked at the fuming Commander watching them from his seat.

"No point in staying in there big kittie, come out and face me." He smiled evilly at his hostage. Growling angrily, Feral climbed out and was immediately set upon by the pirates. Yowling with fury, Feral extended his claws and lit into the bodies trying to overwhelm him. In the process he was disarmed and pummeled to the ground but not without taking out quite a few opponents. Yanked to his feet, the now disheveled and still fuming Commander, snarled angrily into the pirate captain's face.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Don Karnage shoved his sword under Feral's chin forcing his head up and said pleasantly, "I am Don Karnage, the prince of air pirates and you are my prisoner and what I want with you is your mate's deep pockets when he gets the ransom I am asking for you." Karnage smirked pleased with his success.

Feral's eyes widened in shocked, "Ransom? For me?"

"Oh yes. I have heard just how important your furry hide is worth to Khan. I know he will do anything to get you back, yes-no?" Karnage laughed. "Put him in a cell, but treat him gently. He is much too important to be damaged." A stunned Feral was quickly hustled away.

Putting his sword away, Karnage headed for his quarters very pleased with the evenings success and anxious to put the rest of his plans in motion.

Feral was quick marched through the huge ship and down to the brig. He was shoved in a dark cell and locked in before he could get his bearings. Shivering, he sat down on the hard bed and looked around. There was no escape. He wondered how anyone was going to find him now. He knew Khan would be frantic with worry especially since learning of his mate's new condition. Felina will be worried as well once she learned he was missing but wouldn't know he'd been kidnaped much less that he was no longer in Megakat City. He put his face in his paws and prayed someone would find him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 7: The Rescue Plan

_Cape Suzette...Khan Industries..._

A grim faced panther security guard came striding up to Mrs. Snarly's desk and demanded to see Shere Khan. Eyeing the guard, the irascible secretary firmly asked, "And why do you feel you must see Mr. Khan without an appointment?"

His expression not changing, the guard merely showed the message he was carrying. Mrs. Snarly took one look at it and paled. Getting up from her desk, she signaled him to follow her. Briskly, she went to the heavy doors leading to Khan's inner sanctum and knocked. A muffled 'Come in' was heard from within. Opening one of the doors, she quickly approached Khan's desk and stood aside for the guard.

Khan looked up at the intrusion with some annoyance but was halted from delivering a sharp reprimand by the twin looks of concern on the two faces in front of him. Without a word the guard handed the message to his boss and prepared for the worst. He wasn't disappointed.

Roaring in fury, Khan leaped from his chair, "Where did you get this and when?" He demanded angrily.

"It was delivered to the front desk sir by a regular message carrier. The only thing odd about it was it was simply addressed to you by name. Because of this, I ran it through a security check and that is when the message came to light. No one has seen it but me, sir. I brought it immediately to you." The guard reported briskly.

Forcibly calming himself, Khan said tightly, "Thank you for your swift action. Please return to your post but speak no word of this to anyone, understood?"

"Yes sir," saluting smartly the guard left quickly.

"Mrs. Snarly, summon Sheridan, hold all my calls and reschedule my appointments." He ordered barely looking at her as he reread the damning message. She merely nodded and returned to her desk to do his bidding.

'How did they get him? He's not an easy person to capture.' He wondered anxiously. His heart was in his throat. That damned pirate, Karnage had kidnaped his mate! Though he'd heard Karnage was not the type to kill his prisoners, it still didn't ease his mind about Ulysses being in that pirate's clutches in the first place especially after the news his mate had given him by phone just yesterday.

While he was brooding and fretting his assistant, Sheridan entered his office quietly. Sheridan could see that his boss was very upset. It had to be something very bad for Khan to be showing that much emotion. Without a word, Khan handed his assistant the horrible message. Sheridan read the brief missive and gasped. "This is terrible, sir. What are you going to do?"

"By now that despicable pirate has Ulysses at that hidden island base of his. No one knows where that is!" Frustrated, Khan slammed his fist on his desk.

"Wait sir, I remember hearing a rumor that that bear from Higher for Hirer had been to pirate island when Karnage stole that energy jewel from you and he went after it when Ms. Cunningham was kidnaped and was taken there while the pirates were pounding Cape Suzette." Sheridan said urgently.

"What!? That bumbling bear knows its location?" Shocked, Khan stood still a moment trying to settle his thoughts. "Then I need to see him immediately."

"I'll send some security to retrieve him, sir." His assistant offered and began to move toward the doors.

"No! I will go to him. I don't want this to get out. It could cause all kinds of rumors and possibly endanger Ulysses. It will be more effective with just Baloo and me sneaking in there than a large group." Khan said with conviction.

"But sir! You are too important to just walk into a pirate's den with only yourself and an overweight pilot!" He protested, frightened for his boss' welfare.

"This is my mate and I will rescue him myself. There is no way I can stand by and let others save him for me." Khan snarled and with that he quickly left his office leaving his assistant standing in shocked concern.

"Mrs. Snarly, have my car waiting by the time I get downstairs." He ordered as he rushed past for the elevators. She didn't have time to acknowledge the order before Khan disappeared.

Reaching the street, his limo was just arriving. Jumping in he ordered his driver to go to 'Higher for Hirer' as quickly as possible. He dug his claws in the armrest in nervous tension. 'If anything were to happen to his mate...no...he didn't want to dwell on it. He had to get him back safely.' He gritted his teeth together and willed them to get there fast. As soon as he arrived at his destination, he leaped out of the car like a coiled spring.

He was infinitely relieved to see the Sea Duck in her berth as he rushed by reaching the office door for Higher for Hirer. He nearly smacked Wildcat who was just about to leave when the door opened suddenly in his face. Impatiently, Khan shoved Wildcat to the side and strode up to Baloo who was sitting in his favorite easy chair talking to Becky Cunningham, sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Kit was building an airplane model nearby. All looked up in surprise.

"Woah! Khan, where's the fire?" Baloo said in surprise. He'd never seen the tiger so worked up before much less showing it.

"I need to speak to you, in private, now!" Khan growled.

"Just a minute Mr. Khan, if this business concerns the Sea Duck then it is the concern of everyone here as well." Becky said firmly, standing and crossing her arms across her chest.

Hesitating for a moment, Khan looked at the faces in front of him. Though he had very little to do with them, he did know they had integrity and were not ones to gossip and after all they had dealt with Karnage before and survived. Coming to a decision, he cleared his throat. "Very well, Ms Cunningham. As long as everyone here understands that whatever is said here will not leave this room. The utmost secrecy must be maintained. Is that understood?" Khan demanded.

"Alright, that seems fair." Becky agreed readily. Everyone else just nodded their heads.

"Less than a half hour ago, I received a ransom demand from that pirate Karnage. He has kidnaped my mate, Ulysses Feral. I intend to get him back." Khan stated plainly.

Everyone gaped at him in shock. Becky was the first to speak. "How awful! Your poor mate. Was he taken here?"

"No! The pirates managed to take him from Megakat City. By now they have spirited him away to that pirate island of theirs. I have been informed that Baloo has flown there before. I propose that he and I sneak in and rescue my mate." Khan said tightly.

"Now wait just a darn minute, Khan! Pirate Island is no walk in the park and Kit was the one who got me in there. It's full of traps and we were nearly captured trying to rescue Becky and Molly." Baloo protested.

"Yeah and when we did it, the pirates weren't home but arrived just as we were hightailing it out of there. You're proposing we go in when they are all there and that's suicide." Kit added hotly.

Swallowing hard, his anger replaced by anguished pain and holding his paws out, Khan pleaded with them. "Please, you must help me. Ulysses is pregnant. We only just learned of it yesterday. I will pay you anything you ask. I'm begging you to please help me get him back safely. My life is worth nothing if something should happen to him and our kitten and you are the only ones who know how to find him."

"Pregnant? Oh man! You don't ask much do you Khany!" Baloo rubbing his neck and feeling sorry for the tiger now.

"Oh Baloo! I know it's going to be soo dangerous but I don't see how we can refuse knowing this." Becky said, her heart tight with fear for the Commander.

"I think we have all lost our minds, but even I can see we have to get the Commander out of there, Papa Bear." Kit agreed heavily.

Wildcat nodded solemnly, "We have to help, Baloo. We can't let a helpless kitten suffer even if it isn't born yet. Its mama needs our help."

"Man O Man is this is nuts but, okay let's think this through. For once I'm not about to rush off half-cocked to do this especially if we want to succeed. It might take a little longer to rescue your mate Khan but it will have a better chance of seeing us all get out of this alive. So here's what I have in mind." Baloo said decisively and signaled everyone to gather close.

"Okay, Khan you need to spread the word that you have a money shipment going from here to, let's say Lyonesse. Now as soon as the pirates hear of it they won't be able to resist trying to capture it. After all they want money for something that's why they are ransoming Feral. It may take a few days to set it up and get their interest but as soon as we hear that they have nibbled we will swoop into the island and get Feral out. The trick is, we need Karnage to take the Iron Vulture out with a lot of his pirates so your trap will have to be big enough and well guarded to get him to take a large group out." Baloo described his idea and looked to Khan to see if he was receptive.

"That is an excellent idea, Baloo and could very well work but you are right it will take a few days. Will Ulysses be alright in that time?" He asked anxiously.

"No matter how ruthless Karnage is, he has never killed or severely injured a prisoner, ever. You needn't worry about that Mr. Khan." Kit reassured him.

"That's what I heard, but I'm grateful to be certain. Alright I'll go back to my office and set this up right away." Khan agreed then looked at everyone with serious eyes. "There is one thing I want to make very clear. I intend to go with you so don't even think to leave without me."

"Okay, it's your neck. Just so you know Kit and I are in charge of this mission and what we say goes or we aren't going understood?" Baloo sighed but stood firm on this.

"Agreed! Until later and thank you all for agreeing to help me." Khan said relieved to be doing something. He turned and left for Khan Industries to lay his trap.

After the door closed behind the business tiger, everyone just looked at each other for long minutes. "You know, I've done some crazy things but this really is the craziest and most dangerous thing yet." Baloo shook his head in dismay.

"I know, Baloo. I don't like it either but I don't see any other way for Khan to get Feral back. By the way, that's a brilliant plan you came up with. I'm impressed! You really can plan when you set you mind to it." Becky said in pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, Baloo that's a real whopper of an idea. What do you want me to do to help?" Wildcat asked admiringly.

"Ah..." Baloo blushed at all the compliments. "Well, you can make sure the Sea Duck is in the best shape she can be and fully gassed up. Better make sure I have some tricks and munitions to help us escape with our fur intact." Baloo sighed, grateful to Wildcat for his willingness.

"Well there's not much I can do but make sure you aren't busy when the time comes, Baloo and pray for you all to return safely." Becky said quietly.

"We are going to need all your prayers, Ms. Cunningham, to succeed at this crazy scheme." Kit rolled his eyes in helpless agreement. "I'll also come up with some things that might help us get by the traps easier too, Baloo."

"Well that's all we can do for now. It's in Khan's paws and all we can do is wait." Baloo sighed and decided to take a nap.

_Meanwhile at Khan Industries..._

As soon as Khan returned to his office, he had Sheridan summoned. As soon as his assistant had arrived, he laid out Baloo's plan and ordered immediate implementation. Still worried for his boss, Sheridan nevertheless, quickly followed Khan's orders.

After his assistant's departure, Khan turned to look out over the city and allowed himself to be temporarily overwhelmed by his concern for his mate. He rested his forehead on the cool glass, as a tear of anguish fell down his furry cheek. 'Be safe my love. Don't let anything happen to you. I'll find you soon.' He promised silently as he continued to watch blindly as sea birds swooped past.

_Megakat City...Enforcer Headquarters..._

Lt Felina Feral was striding down a corridor heading for her small office. She had some last minute paperwork to finish up before going home. She'd just come off a night shift and was tired and anxious to get a meal and crash. Before she reached her door, an officer hailed her.

"Lt Feral" He called as he caught up to her.

"What's up Snow?" She asked the grizzled older patrolkat.

"Commander Feral was out doing a quick pass through the city as he usually does some nights. The last radio call had him heading back in from over the bay. There has been no response from his radio since. Other patrols were alerted but a search of the area his chopper beacon said he was turned up nothing. As of now, he has been missing since ten last night." Snow reported.

For a moment, Felina gaped at him in shock, then shook herself and asked, "Whose in charge of the case?"

"Lt Commander Steele" Snow grimaced with distaste. "He's only now put out the word to have a major search done by a jet squadron. They'll have just launched by the time I found you."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go and see if they've come up with anything." Felina said, her heart in her throat. Her uncle had many enemies and there was no telling who might have taken him. She was certain he didn't just disappear on his own, chopper and all. Leaving Snow, she rushed up to operations. Arriving, she found subdued chaos. Steele was standing in the middle of the room taking reports and barking orders. For once, he seemed to be doing his job, Felina was pleasantly surprised, walked up to him and waited for him to see her.

"Lt Feral, I see you've heard the news." Steele grunted distractedly. "We've just got a promising lead, if you want to tag along with me?" He said as he headed out the door. She quickly joined him as they went down to an enforcer chopper waiting for them. They were soon soaring toward Megakat Bay. After only ten minutes flight, they set down on an open section of lawn not far from the marina. Signaling the pilot to wait, Steele climbed out followed by Felina. They headed to the local yacht club. Walking in Steele asked for a Denton Fairhurst.

"I'm Fairhurst." A lean black and white tom dressed in a natty yachting outfit said as he approached them from the bar.

"Yes, Mr. Fairhurst. I'm Lt Commander Steele and this is Lt. Feral. I have a report that you saw something odd near your yacht recently? Could you tell us what you thought you saw, sir?" Steele asked politely.

"Yes. About a week ago, one of my guests swore she saw a submarine parked next to my yacht, _A Dreamer's Heart_. We didn't believe her and never checked it out until I myself saw something when I was getting up. I'm a very early riser and like to watch the sunrise. I could swear I saw something that wasn't a dolphin moving out from near my ship and heading out to open water. It appeared to be going east. That was the last time I saw it." Fairhurst said easily.

Steele wrote down his statement and thanked him for the information. As he walked back to the chopper, he said in disgust, "Well that was a waste of a trip. It probably was a dolphin he saw. I'm going to have our coast guard check the area where Commander Feral was thought to be last and see if a closer look can find any wreckage. We just don't have any other leads to follow right now." Snorting he climbed aboard with Felina and they returned to Enforcer Headquarters.

Felina stared out the window. Something about the supposed submarine Fairhurst said he saw niggled her mind. It just seemed too coincidental that this vehicle was seen just a week before her uncle disappeared. She had a hunch it was connected in some way. Frustrated, she climbed off the chopper when they arrived and thanked Steele for taking her. She was officially off duty and she couldn't help her uncle if she didn't get some sleep. She was going to have to do a little investigating of her own if her uncle was to be found.

Just as she opened her apartment and locked it behind her, she realized there was someone she needed to call before she went to bed. Her uncle's mate needed to be told of his disappearance. She grabbed her phone, found the business card her uncle had given her and dialed long distance. She reached Mrs. Snarly.

"Khan Industries, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Felina Feral. I need to talk to Shere Khan. It's urgent concerning Commander Feral." Felina told the secretary.

Mrs. Snarly was disconcerted. She wondered how Commander Feral's niece had learned of her uncle's disappearance but then she remembered being told that Feral's niece was an Enforcer like her uncle. Either way she asked the Lt to please hold and buzzed Khan on his intercom.

"Yes" He rumbled distractedly

"Sir, Commander Feral's niece, Lt Felina Feral is on the line and says she needs to talk to you urgently." Mrs. Snarly informed him.

"Felina? Yes by all means put her on." Khan said surprised to hear from Felina but then he realized that she would know about his disappearance because he was snatched from Megakat City. "Yes Felina, what can I do for you?" He asked politely when he heard her voice.

"Mr Khan, I don't want you to get too worried, but I wanted to inform you of my uncle's disappearance last night. A search is in progress but we have no leads yet as to where he is at this moment, but I felt it was important you be told." Felina quickly filled the tiger in on what little information she had. Then it was her turn to be stunned by what Khan told her next.

"Felina, I know about Uly's disappearance. I received a ransom note earlier today from our notorious air pirate, Don Karnage. He has Ulysses on his hidden base somewhere in the south pacific." Khan quietly filled her in and, after a moments hesitation, told her of his plans to rescue his mate.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you intend to enter this well manned pirates hideaway with only yourself, a bear pilot and copilot who is just a kid to try and rescue Uncle Ulysses. Are you out of your mind, sir?" Felina said in shocked anger.

"We are more familiar with this area and how these pirates operate than you are Felina and we have a very good chance of pulling it off with no one getting hurt. This isn't a police operation because the pirate island is located in international waters and in a very treacherous area of the pacific. Trust me, we will get Ulysses out." Khan reassured the angry and worried niece.

"I still say its crazy. At least wait till I can get there to help." She begged.

"I can't risk you too. Ulysses would be furious and we can't wait for you to get here." Khan tried to warn her off.

"You said it may be days before your plan will take effect. That gives me plenty of time to get there." Felina insisted.

"Please don't Felina. One Feral in danger is more than enough for me right now. Now I need to get back to work. I will keep you informed of what's happening. Good day to you Felina." Khan said firmly and hung up on her.

Felina stared at her phone in impotent anger. No way was she being left out of this. She thought hard on how she would get there quickly and an option came to her that made her smile. Then she sighed. As much as she wanted to leave immediately, she knew she wouldn't be much help if she was exhausted. Before laying down for some much needed sleep she called work and wheedled for few days leave. Receiving permission, she sighed, relieved and went to sleep with a much calmer mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 8: Reinforcements

_Megakat City, midafternoon..._

Though she had slept six hours straight, Felina still felt groggy. She woke up more fully after a hot shower and a cup of coffee. Checking the time, she quickly left for City Hall. As she'd hoped, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs was having her lunch at her desk while going through her mail. Her secretary was gone to lunch, so Felina was able to slip in and quietly knock on the door frame of Callie's office.

The Deputy Mayor looked up in surprise to see Lt Feral at her door in civilian clothes. "Lt Feral what brings you here?"

Felina stepped in the office and closed the door behind her. Walking up to Callie's desk, she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the oak desk. "I doubt Lt Commander Steele saw fit to inform you that my uncle and his chopper disappeared last night as he was returning to Enforcer Headquarters?" She asked and wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on Callie's face at the news.

"What? Commander Feral is missing? What's being done to find him?" Callie asked very upset.

"Steele has made a search of the surrounding area where my uncle was last seen but there are no clues as to what happened to him. When I went off shift this morning, I called Shere Khan to tell him of his mate's disappearance. I was surprised to find out Khan already knew about it because he had received a ransom note from the kidnappers. It turns out, an air pirate by the name of Don Karnage had snuck into Megakat City and caught my uncle in some kind of giant air ship that literally swallowed my uncle's chopper inside. Khan says that my uncle is being held at a hidden base in the south pacific." Felina explained.

"If Khan knows what's happened to Feral what's he doing about it?" Callie asked finding the whole story fantastic.

"That's the part I don't like. Khan knows a pilot who had a run in with this pirate before and knows where this secret base is. He plans to lure the pirate out of his nest by dangling a chance for riches in his face. This pirate is known for attacking and stealing valuable cargo from the seaplanes that are the main transport system around the south pacific. Anyway, Khan intends to let it be known that he is transporting a large sum of money to another island in hopes of drawing the pirate out so that he, this pilot and one other person will be able to slip into the base when it is lightly manned and rescue my uncle. There is apparently a back entrance loaded with traps that they intend to use to get into the base." Felina's voice showed how much she disapproved of this plan.

"It does sound a bit suicidal but Khan is there and is more familiar with this pirate than we are so it makes sense he might think this is the best plan." Callie said democratically.

"That's pretty much what he said as well but Callie I can't sit here not doing anything. I've taken a few days off and I have a favor to ask of you." Felina said earnestly.

"Well, I'll have to hear it first before I grant it but Felina, what do you think you can do? After all, you aren't familiar with Cape Suzette?" Callie tried to enter a note of caution.

"I just feel I should be able to help rescue my uncle. All I want you to do for me is contact the SWAT Kats." Felina requested knowing Callie wasn't going to like it.

"The SWAT Kats! But Felina I can't ask the SWAT Kats to go to a city they don't know. They might get into trouble with the police just by being there." Callie objected.

"Please, Callie. We will keep a low profile and I'm sure Khan will smooth over any problems that may occur, if it gets him the extra help he's going to need to succeed in this wild plan of his." Felina begged.

Sighing, Callie stared at Felina for a moment and finally came to a decision. "Okay, I'll call them but it will be their decision to do this. I won't ask it of them."

"That's all I want, Callie, is the chance to ask. Can you do it now? I've lost enough time already." Felina urged. "Oh, and don't tell them anything over the radio someone might be listening in."

Sighing again, Callie reached for her purse and searching around a minute she found the tiny transmitter. Clicking it on she waited to hear one of the SWAT Kats answer.

"Razor here Ms Briggs. What's the problem?" Came Razor's gruff voice through the tiny speaker.

"Hi Razor. I don't have a problem, thankfully. However, Lt Feral needs to speak to you guys but not over the radio. Can you come here to my office, please? She's sitting here with me." Callie asked.

"Uh...just a second!" Razor apparently was shouting to T-Bone somewhere in the hangar. He was back a moment later, "Yeah no problem, Ms. Briggs. We will be there in a few minutes." He clicked off.

Callie returned to her mail while she and Felina chatted. Not long after the SWAT Kats came walking into her office. Both toms listened patiently while Felina brought them up to date on her uncle's disappearance.

Rubbing his chin, T-Bone tried to find a polite way of telling Felina they didn't want to go to this unknown city to rescue someone who didn't like them. But then Felina dropped a last bit of information on them.

"Another reason for the urgency to rescue my uncle is what he found out two days ago. He doesn't want anyone to really know about this so please don't repeat it. My uncle is eight weeks pregnant." Felina said worriedly

"Pregnant??!!!" both SWAT Kats and Ms Briggs said in unison.

"I would never have guessed Feral was a hermaphrodite. Crud, now that kinda changes things a bit." T-Bone said reluctantly. Razor nodded in agreement. Sighing he glanced at his partner to see what he wanted to do. Razor shrugged helplessly.

"I suppose we have to do something, T-Bone, though I don't like the idea of being so far away from Megakat City if there were an emergency especially since the Chief Enforcer isn't here too." Razor cautioned.

"Yes, that's what I don't like about the idea either guys, but you might be the edge Khan needs to be able to make his plan work." Callie said reluctantly.

"Hmm...well yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope Dark Kat doesn't take it into his head to appear right now or any of the other pains in the tails." T-Bone sighed.

"So do I guys. Maybe you should get going soon then you will be back that much sooner." Callie suggested.

"Yeah, okay but first we have to load up with fuel and more munitions. How about we pick you up here in say about an hour Lt.?" T-Bone said turning to Felina as the pair prepared to take their leave.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be ready." Felina nodded briskly and left quickly for her apartment.

"Good luck everyone and get back here safely." Callie called to their departing backs.

An hour later, the Turbokat was winging its way across the ocean toward the distant city of Cape Suzette. Some five hours later they were within Cape Suzette's airspace and trying to determine how to enter the protected city. Placing the jet in VTOL mode, T-Bone waited for Felina to make contact with Shere Khan.

"Khan here" answered the tiger since it was late and all his workers were gone for the day. He had been clearing his desk trying to keep busy until the day after tomorrow when the bait would be taking to the air. He was too tense and restless to go home.

"Felina here, Mr. Khan. I am holding position in the SWAT Kats jet a few miles from the entrance to your city. Can you get us clearance for entry?" She asked briskly.

"I told you not to come here!" Khan said in shocked anger.

"Yeah, well, I told you I wanted in on this rescue scheme and here I am with super backup so are you going to let us in or let the pirates spot us here?" Felina threatened.

Hissing to himself, Khan knew he had no choice. "Just hold your position, I'll send a fleet of my fighters to meet you and lead you to a secure airfield for that jet. I will meet you there." Angrily Khan hung up the phone then dialed his operations center and sent a small squadron to escort his unwanted help to a guarded airfield. His next call was to his driver to have his car at the entrance then locked up his office and went down the elevator. Soon he was being driven quickly through the early evening traffic.

Khan's fighter squadron was suitably impressed by the unusual jet they were escorting. When they all landed, the SWAT Kats found themselves surrounded by a fascinated group of pilots asking many questions. They had never beheld a jet that could hover and resembled nothing they had ever seen before. Without giving away any trade secrets, they tried to satisfy their unexpected fan club. Felina could only smile in amusement as she watched from nearby.

A limo smoothly pulled along side the crowd and an angry tiger climbed out. "What is going on here?" He growled annoyed. At his voice, his pilots jumped and hastily hurried away leaving the four alone beside the Turbokat. Khan studied the unusual jet for a moment, his curiosity momentarily overcoming his anger.

"What an interesting craft. When there's time I would very much enjoy finding out more about it. For now, I am Shere Khan and you are...?" He asked the colorful pair of Kats.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Khan. I'm T-Bone and this is my partner Razor were the SWAT Kats. Lt Feral asked us to come and give you a hand in rescuing Feral from some air pirates. I gotta tell you, we're not happy to be soo far from Megakat City leaving it undefended. I hope this caper is going down soon?!" T-Bone rumbled.

Khan eyed the undeniably powerful pair and their jet and felt maybe they would really have a better chance to save Feral after all. Though he still wasn't happy by their appearance he wasn't going to turn down their help.

"I assure you I share your concern. The plan is set to take place day after tomorrow. I find it very difficult to just wait. Right now, I think it important that you meet the other members of this rescue attempt. If you will come with me, we will go meet them." Khan waved them toward his limo.

"Yeah that sounds like a very good idea. Let me just set the security on the jet first." Razor said as he turned and pointed a strange device on his wrist at the jet which immediately glowed with a faint sheen.

"Interesting. A shield of some kind?" Khan asked unable to curb his curiosity.

"Something like it." Razor smiled secretly as he climbed in after his partner and the others. Soon they were headed toward the bay. Khan called ahead to ensure Ms Cunningham and Baloo were home and was pleased to find they were all there. He asked if he could stop in to see them, that there was a slight change in plans that needed to be discussed. Ms Cunningham said to come ahead and he told her they would be there soon and hung up.

On their way to the harbor, the visitors admired this beautiful city, so very unlike Megakat. In very little time they arrived at the wharf of Higher for Hirer. Khan led the way to the office/residence. Kit answered the door. He stared in surprise at the strangers as he moved out of the way to let them in the small office space. It was a bit crowded, so Becky waved them into the area that once was all storage but was now a small residential area for Baloo and Kit with a new wall that divided the area with cargo storage on the other side.

The Cape Suzette residents stared at their guests with open curiosity. Shere Khan made the introductions.

"Thank you for seeing us this late, Ms Cunningham. Our guests are Lt Felina Feral, my mate's niece and an Enforcer like him and these are the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor. They are vigilantes who are not sanctioned but tolerated by the legitimate defenders of Megakat City."

T-Bone snorted in annoyance at that off hand description. "Hey, we may not be enforcers but we take care of the big problems that they can't and Feral knows it."

"Yes, as my mate has unwillingly admitted at the same time fuming at your very existence." Khan said haughtily.

"Well too bad because now you and he need us. Besides we're here because Lt Feral asked us so let's hear this plan you got in mind to rescue the Commander." Razor dragged them back to the reason for their presence here.

"Your pardon, Razor. The mastermind behind the plan is Baloo, pilot of the cargo plane, the Sea Duck. The other members of Higher for Hirer is it's owner, Rebecca Cunningham, their mechanic, Wildcat and the navigator Kit Cloudkicker.

"Pleased to meet you all, but to tell you the truth, I'm not certain what you guys are going to do here." Baloo said scratching his head.

"Why don't you tell us the plan and we can figure out what part we play in it, okay." T-Bone sighed impatiently.

A bit put off by T-Bone's attitude, Baloo reluctantly explained the plan. So you see, we are the best chance of getting Feral because of familiarity with the pirate's hideaway. Kit used to be member of the gang so knows most of the traps and we've tried to prepare ourselves for any new ones Karnage may have put in place because of Kit's knowledge." Baloo finished.

"Well, I agree that what you want to do is probably the best way to go. I think Razor and I will bird dog the squadron with the money and take out the pirates for Cape Suzette once and for all." T-Bone grunted.

"Can anyone tell me what kind of armaments this Iron Vulture has and the pirates CT-37's? It's very likely they will be totally defenseless against our more modern weaponry but it would help me to know as much about them as I can." Razor explained.

"Won't the pirate see you?" Kit asked thinking these two were a bit too over confident.

"Nah, the Turbokat is capable of flying in the stratosphere where none of your planes is able to. Razor's instruments can watch the fleet from quite a distance and since the Turbokat can go faster than the speed of light we can drop in on them in seconds. They will never know what hit them." T-Bone smirked.

Baloo's jaw dropped, "You fly faster than the speed of light?"

"Oh yeah and the Turbokat is capable of traveling in space for a short time too with our speed of heat shields." Razor added proudly.

Even Khan looked impressed at that. Both Baloo and Kit were stunned that such a plane existed.

"Wow! I'd sure like to see that!" Baloo said awed. Kit nodded in agreement. "Maybe when this is over you'll give us a quick ride in that fancy jet of yours."

"Well see, anything is possible." T-Bone smiled.

"So, who has that info I need." Razor asked again.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm the most qualified to give you that, Razor. Why don't we sit over here and I'll try to answer all your questions." Kit blushed embarrassed and waved the smaller SWAT Kat over to corner where they could talk privately.

"Alright, that just leave me." Felina suddenly spoke up. The rest turned to her in surprise. "I think I should go in with you Khan. After all I am a trained enforcer."

Becky looked at her in shock but it was Baloo who didn't like the idea at all. "Uh, Uh...lady! There is no way I'm taking you on this trip."

Narrowing her eyes at Baloo, Felina decided a demonstration would be more impressive then any argument she could give him. So, without warning, she was next to Baloo with a laser stunner to his throat before he could blink. Everyone froze in shock. Kit had stopped talking to Razor and was gaping with the rest of them. T-Bone and Razor just watched in amusement.

"So what do you say now, chubby guy?" Felina growled still holding the weapon on Baloo.

"Uh, I guess you're going." Baloo gasped. Felina removed her weapon and reholstered it. "Sheesh! Megakat City must be a real dangerous place. Remind me never to visit it." Baloo said carefully avoiding getting too close to the Lt. Shaking his head in amazement, Kit returned to his conversation with Razor.

Still looking a bit stunned at Felina's actions, Becky tried to get everyone to sit down and relax and perhaps learn a little more about each other. They were soon sitting on the old furniture and chatting quietly while waiting for Razor and Kit to be done. Wildcat found the conversation too much over his head so excused himself to return home. Khan offered to order dinner since it was getting late and no one had eaten. That suggestion was met with a rousing agreement and Becky obliged by ordering piazza. Very soon they were consuming large piazza pies and soda.

"It's getting very late. Are you finished getting the information you need, Razor?" Khan asked.

"Yeah. I now know as much as Kit does. My assumptions are right on. The pirates have nothing the Turbokat can't handle easily. It should be fairly quick taking them down." Razor said confidently.

"Excellent, that is good news. But forgive me if I reserve judgement on that till after the pirates are defeated and Ulysses is rescued." Khan said cooly. "Right now I think we need to get some rest. I have guest rooms for you at my tower so I think it's time we take our leave."

"Good idea. I'm bushed! It's been a long day and a real long flight here. I could use some shuteye. Thanks for the chow and we'll be seeing everyone again the day after tomorrow, right?" T-Bone asked ignoring Khan's lack of confidence in them.

Could we see your jet tomorrow?" Kit begged. "It's hard waiting around here doing nothing and I'd really like to see it."

"Hmm, well I don't know what we will be doing while were waiting..." T-Bone hesitated and looked at Khan for an answer.

"I think that's an excellent idea. I too would like to see your jet a little closer. I'd say just after lunch time tomorrow will work since I have to make sure all the details for the trap are in place. I have to brief my squadron that's involved and since they are located where your jet is parked I will be able to take care of that then as well. We will stop by and pick you both up. Will that be alright?" Khan asked.

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow!" Baloo agreed enthusiastically as Kit grinned happily. Becky just sighed and shook her head. Males and their toys!


	9. Chapter 9

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 9: End of the Line for Don Karnage

After a good night's rest in truly comfortable beds, the SWAT Kats and Felina were escorted to a beautiful dining room where a breakfast buffet was spread.

Staring at the incredible selection of food, T-Bone drooled, "Man will you look at this food. I've never seen so many choices." Razor just shook his head as Felina stared at T-Bone loading his plate high. Giving a snort of disgust, Felina opted for a light meal of fruit, coffee and toast. Razor's faster metabolism urged him to partake of more high protein items but not to the extent of T-Bone's gluttony.

Pleasantly stuffed, they were discussing what to do until lunch time when an assistant of Khan's arrived to offer them a tour of Khan Industries. Having nothing better to do, since Cape Suzette didn't have TV or video games, they agreed. By the time the tour ended, they were suitably impressed by the building's beautiful gardens, many well-appointed offices and laboratories.

Lunch was another buffet, though this time Khan joined them. They talked about what they had seen that morning with Khan answering questions on certain areas that each had displayed an interest in but soon enough lunch was finished and Khan was leading them to his limo for the ride to the harbor.

Baloo and Kit were waiting excitedly at the dock when they drove up. After greeting everyone, Baloo and Kit climbed in and the limo headed to the secure airfield where the Turbokat was parked. On the drive, Khan, Baloo and Kit described the various sights along the way to their guests. In the daytime, the city was truly beautiful and Felina, T-Bone and Razor were suitably impressed and awed.

At the airfield, it was Baloo and Kit who were impressed by the stunning looking jet. For the next couple of hours they swarmed over and in the Turbokat. Khan's eyes gazed hungrily at the advanced equipment the SWAT Kats had stored in the jet and took Razor aside to ask many technical questions. Felina decided to listen in. It would probably be her only chance to learn more about the jet's inner workings.

After asking a lot of basic questions on flying the Turbokat from T-Bone and getting a chance to sit in the cockpit, Baloo and Kit were introduced to some odd looking bikes in the cargo hold.

"What the heck are these? They kinda look like a motorcycle, sorta." Baloo asked as he scratched his head in puzzlement.

Smiling proudly, T-Bone patted the 'bike', "This is a cyclotron. It's a jet-powered motorcycle that gets up to 200 mph. Want a ride, Kit?"

"Would I?!! Oh boy!" Kit hopped on the powerful bike. T-Bone passed him a helmet and climbed on in front of him. Soon they were roaring down the flight line barely visible. T-Bone took the bike down the long runway and back a couple of times before offering the same to Baloo. But the big bear declined.

"No offense there, T-Bone, but I'm not very big on ground vehicles. It's the Turbokat that I'm itching to get a ride in. Don't suppose we can do that right now though?!" Baloo asked though he knew what the answer would be.

"I'd love to show you her in flight, Baloo, but right now we have to keep a low profile. Don't want that pirate to get a whiff of our presence yet." T-Bone apologized. "If there's time after the mission I'll take you up, promise." He smiled and slapped the bear on the back.

"Sure, I understand. I look forward to it." Baloo smiled back while looking at the jet wistfully.

T-Bone and Razor did a quick check of all systems and, courtesy of Khan, refueled, to ensure the jet was ready for tomorrow's battle before they finally climbed back aboard the limo. On the way to the harbor, they covered any last minute questions and details about tomorrow's mission then dropped Baloo and Kit off at their office/home. Khan returned the others to his tower for dinner. They chatted about the day's events and parted early for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long and busy day.

_Pirate Island, a few days earlier..._

Karnage was primping before his mirror when his second mate, Will, came in with some reports on supply and equipment needs. Will was the pirate's bookkeeper. Karnage looked over the lists and approved some and made corrections or additions to others. Handing the papers back, Karnage asked, "And how is our 'guest' doing?"

"He's not eating much and seems to have a weak stomach because the guards say he pukes every morning. Otherwise, he seems fine, Captain." Will reported.

"Hmm, we do not want him to be getting sick. Have Gibber check on the kitty just to be sure." Karnage instructed.

"Yes sir!" Will said smartly and left the Captain's cabin. He had barely been gone a few minutes before the door was slammed open again by Mad Dog.

"Captain, I overheard a radio transmission about a money flight planned by Khan for a few days from now going to Lyonesse." Mad Dog said excitedly.

"Really?!! Well now that is good news, yes-no?" Don Karnage rubbed his paws together greedily. "Soo, maybe we should check this out. One can never have enough money, heh?" Smirking, Karnage headed to his operations center followed by Mad Dog.

"Do we have any more information on this supposed plan of Khan's?" He asked Gibber his first mate. Gibber leaned into the Captain's ear and muttered.

"Heavily guarded, you say!" Karnage mused. "Hmmm...well we will just have to over run them will we not. Prepare the Iron Vulture and have the crew be ready to take off when we get word of the flight plan." Karnage smiled happily. Ripe pickings for plunder and just in time. He was getting antsy waiting for Khan to respond to the ransom demand he'd sent.

_In the air some miles from Cape Suzette, mid morning..._

"Keep a sharp look out!" The squadron leader warned the flight as they formed a protective circle around the cargo plane. He knew the pirates would be striking very soon. They were supposed to fight hard to make this look legitimate, but he was glad for their ace in the hole hiding higher up in sky from them but even that knowledge didn't completely ease his nerves. It was some twenty minutes later, when the pirates finally showed up.

Don Karnage was in the lead as he led his fleet of CT-37s in a strafing run over and around the closely guarded plane. Khan's fighter pilots engaged the pirates in earnest knowing full well the Iron Vulture was somewhere above them. As the pirates harried the fighter jets, a small group led by Karnage separated the cargo plane from its protection and was herding it toward the hidden flying fortress. However, before they could force the plane into the gaping maw, the SWAT Kats came screaming down from above.

Razor had been studying the behemoth from above and chose slicer missiles to cut all the props off the Iron Vulture. Karnage watched in horror as his fortress plunged straight down to land hard on the water's surface and begin sinking due to its cargo doors still being open. Before Don Karnage could recover to retaliate or retreat, T-Bone swung the Turbokat around and once more passed over the helpless pirate fighters that were uselessly trying to fire at the fast-moving jet. Razor chose this time to unleash a rapid spread of spider chain missiles that enveloped each CT-37, jamming their props and forcing them down to the water.

Karnage had been able, just barely, to avoid the missile net and flew away as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, there was no way he could out fly the faster jet. T-Bone didn't even have to go to faster than light to catch the totally out matched CT-37. In moments they had overtaken Karnage and netted him up before he even registered they were there.

"Bingo!" Razor crowed as he winched up the hanging ship a bit closer to the jet.

"That was just too easy, Razor." T-Bone snorted derisively as he guided his jet back to its temporary landing area.

"Aw, T-Bone we already knew they weren't as advanced as us. It almost wasn't fair." Razor smirked.

"Let's hope Khan and his group are just as successful, Razor. Wish we could lend a paw, but we don't even know where to look for them." T-Bone sighed in concern.

"Yeah, I know, T-Bone. All we can do now is wait and hope for the best." Razor said soberly.

_Further out in the pacific, hiding in a cove not far from the pirate's base..._

"Your trap should be just about where we think the pirates will attack." Baloo said as they waited anxiously for word from their allies.

Khan looked at his watch, "Yes, you're right. Hopefully we will be hearing from the SWAT Kats soon."

Fifteen minutes later, the hoped for call came in. "Razor here! Pirates attacking! We are now dropping down to join the fight. Good luck to you!"

"Let's go Baloo." Khan urged.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Baloo said as he took the Sea Duck out and lifted into the air. The way was treacherous as they carefully wended through smoking volcanoes and dense fog that shrouded the islands. Kit directed Baloo through the area until they finally came upon the dangerous rear entry of the hidden base. Passing over the section that looked like ribs of a dinosaur and flying barely above the water, they slipped in the barely seen entrance. Coasting up to a shelf of rock that served as a dock, Baloo eases the Sea Duck along side and smoothly parks and cuts the engines.

"Okay, here's where it really gets hairy. Stay together and pay close attention to Kit's signals and commands since he knows more about this place than I do. There are a lot of traps so be alert. Everyone ready?" Baloo asked as he opened the cargo door and they stepped out.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Felina acknowledged and drew her weapon out and took a defensive position near Kit.

Kit moved toward a lava tube leading further into the mountain. As they moved down the eerily lit passageway Kit pointed out the floor traps and motioned everyone to follow exactly in his footsteps. At the end of the tunnel it opened out into a chasm filled with hot lava. Only widely spaced stepping pillars of rock were the way across the cavern. Each person leaped from rock to rock. At the center a swinging razor blade swept across the rocks surface. You had to time its swing to be able to continue on to the next rock.

Sweating and tense, the rescue group moved on into another tunnel. This one had iron spears shooting out from the walls. Khan was nearly skewered except Felina had heard a rumble and yanked him back at the last second. It was a nerve-wracking few minutes as they navigated the deadly corridor. It was with a sigh of relief when Kit signaled they had finally reached the pirates main living space.

The area was lit by torches set in the walls. In a single line they quickly ran behind Kit past chambers filled with treasure and supplies. They didn't encounter anyone thankfully until they reached the cells. A huge bear wearing a horned hat was sitting on the stone floor asleep, his back against the wall near a barred door. Felina slipped up beside the guard and shoved her weapon against his neck. The guard came awake gasping and froze when he realized he was out of options. He held his arms up. Kit spotted the keys and swiped them from the bear's belt. Khan took them from him and opened the cell door. Felina switched her laser to a low setting and zapped the guard unconcious.

On a hard bed against a wall lay Feral. He looked up when the door opened and sat up quickly when he realized it wasn't the guard.

"Shere, how did you get here?" Feral asked as he got to his feet. Khan wrapped his arms around his mate and hugged.

"No time to explain now, love. We've got to get out of here." Khan urged his mate to leave the cell. Feral stared in surprise at the motley group waiting.

"Felina? You here?!!" Feral gasped in shock.

"Hi uncle. Let's get moving. We don't know how many pirates are left around here and it's better not to find out. Come one!" Felina said as she quickly led the way back to the Sea Duck.

It was just as deadly going back. As they passed the hall of spears, Baloo tripped and set off an alarm. It forced them to break into a run. From another tunnel a gang of pirates, heavily armed, raced after them. Felina fired her laser managing to take out a few pursuers. Kit used a trick Molly had come up with the last time they were here. Trailing behind the others, Kit spilled out a bag of marbles. The pirates slipped on them knocking more of them off their feet.

By now they had reached the teetering rocks and were leaping desperately across. Feral nearly was sliced by the swinging blade but Khan pulled him away in time and leaped with him to the safety of the far wall. Khan turned toward the rocks and fired his pistol at the thin section of one of the pillars destroying it. The pirates could not get across and had to take another route.

Heaving for breath, they were relieved when they saw the Sea Duck. Racing for the plane, Baloo reached it first and yanked open the door and made for the controls. Everyone else piled in with Felina getting in last and pulling the door tight. Khan pulled Feral down to the floor beside him. Felina dropped down nearby as Kit strapped into the copilots seat. Baloo wasted no time starting up the Sea Duck and coasting it out the way they'd come. As soon as they had cleared the entrance, Baloo quickly lifted the seaplane into a low level flight till they had cleared the ribs of rock.

He still had to take great care navigating through the fog shrouded area around the island. After many tense minutes they finally reached clear air only to run into the handful of pirates left on the island in their fighters racing for them, firing bullets into the Sea Duck. Baloo took the seaplane through a variety of evasive maneuvers he was well known for to shake their pursuers as they raced toward the safety of Cape Suzette and their cliff guns.

It was a nerve wracking thirty minutes trying to shake their pirate tail all the way home. The violent maneuvers were very distressing to a green looking Commander Feral. He grit his teeth and did his best to control his nausea but it was a losing battle. It was with great relief that they heard the cliff guns going off. Their pursuers finally left off their attack and fled. Baloo swept under the guns and into the home stretch toward the Sea Duck's berth. Ten minutes later, he came in for a perfect landing at the wharf at Higher for Hirer.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 10: Tales of Triumph and Pregnant Kats

As soon as Baloo had shut down the engines, Feral had leapt for the door, yanked it open and barely stepped outside before he dropped to his knees and threw up into the water.

Having heard the Sea Duck land, Becky and her daughter, Molly, were walking down to meet them followed by Wildcat.

"Eww, Mommy why is that big Kat throwing up?" Molly scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Oh poor Commander Feral," Becky ignored her daughter and felt sorry for the miserable Kat.

Khan had rushed out after Feral in concern and knelt beside his ill mate, "Oh, Ulysses, I'm sorry love."

"Ahh, the momma-to-be has a sick tummy." Wildcat exclaimed.

Baloo and Kit both climbed out confused at the rush to be outside. "Hey, why did you rush out so fast..." then saw the Commander and Khan kneeling down and realized what was wrong, "...oh...uh...sorry about the rough ride, Commander." He offered, embarrassed for Feral.

"Oh, gross, the ride wasn't that bad!" Kit snorted in disgust.

"Well you aren't pregnant, Little Britches. Nausea goes with the condition." Baloo admonished his copilot.

"Ugh, TMI Baloo" Kit said.

"Huh?!" Baloo looked blank.

"Too much information, Papa Bear." Kit smirked.

"Mama, why did Baloo say that Kat is pregnant. I thought you tol' me males can't have babies?" Molly asked confused.

Blushing in embarrassment, Becky tried to hush Molly up, "Uh, there is an exception, honey. I'll explain later."

Ignoring the conversations around him, Khan gave Feral a handkerchief and helped him get to his feet.

"Ulysses let me get you home to bed. You need to rest and have a doctor take a look at you." Khan said in concern.

A still green Feral protested, hoarsely, "Umm, honestly Shere, I don't think I could handle another moving vehicle just yet."

"Of course, he can't. I've got just the thing to settle his stomach. Bring him up to the office and have him sit down for a bit." Becky ordered and lead the way back up to her office pulling Molly along with her. The rest looked at each other, shrugged and followed. As they made their way up the dock, they heard powerful motors approaching. They halted to see what could be coming and were pleased to see the SWAT Kats on their cyclotrons arriving. Parking their bikes and turning off the motors, the SWAT Kats removed their helmets and came down to meet them.

"Well I see your mission was as successful as ours. Great work! Good to see you again Feral." Smirked T-Bone. As they got closer, T-Bone realized Feral didn't look so good. "Woah, Commander you look a little green. Nausea got you by the tail?"

Moaning Feral looked like he wanted to hurl again. "If you don't mind, SWAT Kat, let's not mention how I look and can I please sit down soon?" He pleaded to his mate.

"Of course, forgive me love. Here let me help you!" Khan said contritely as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and helped him get to the office and into a seat. Becky had already heated some water and was making a special tea for the Commander.

"Here Commander Feral. This ginger tea will help settle that nasty stomach." Becky soothed as she pushed the mug into Feral's paw. Sighing, Feral took a small sip of tea and was immediately relieved when it stayed down. He slowly drank the warm brew as he listened to everyone tell their parts of the rescue and defeat of the pirates. It helped to fill him in on what had happened while he had been imprisoned. He didn't have much to say himself, since all he did was sit in a drafty cell and suffer nausea every day. He was hungry but afraid to eat anything. Sighing he continued to listen and drink his tea.

"So Karnage is now behind bars with the rest of the pirates that had survived and the Iron Vulture is at the bottom of the ocean." T-Bone said finishing their part of the tale, pleased with their success.

"Wow. That's great news! Finally we can make our deliveries without worrying about air pirates. Wished we could have had you take care of them a long time ago." Kit said pleased.

"Now that things are back to normal, do you think we could get a ride in that nifty plane of yours?" Baloo asked eagerly.

Laughing, T-Bone said, "Of course Baloo. I did promise. You want to go now or wait till later?"

"Now of course! Don't you guys have to get home soon?" Baloo asked.

"Yeah, you're right. We've been gone long enough and should get back today, once we've refilled, that is." Razor nodded.

"You may ask the airport manager to get you a refuel truck. Merely tell them I ordered it. I truly appreciate all you've done to help me get my mate back safe and sound and a little fuel is a small price to pay. Thank you both." Khan said gratefully.

"Hey, you're very welcome and thanks for the fuel. Well Lt, Commander want to leave in about two hours?" T-Bone asked the two enforcers.

"Sure no problem. I'll be ready." Felina agreed. "I'll meet you back here in two hours."

Jumping in before Feral could answer Khan put his foot down. "Ulysses needs to be seen by a doctor and to rest. I will take him back to Megakat City in a couple of days and don't argue with me Uly. You look dreadful and a long flight will only make you more ill." Khan said sharply, giving his mate a hard look. Feral had his mouth opened to protest but seeing the implacable look on his mate's face, he snapped it shut.

"He's right, Uncle. You really don't look too good. I'll tell Steele what happened to you. You can call him tomorrow to confirm my story. Okay?" Felina cajoled her uncle.

"I don't really have a choice, it seems. Thank you, Felina. I'll see you in a few days." Feral sighed in resignation and secret relief. He really didn't think he could handle another plane flight.

"Well if everyone is ready, let's go!" T-Bone said as he headed for the door. He was quickly followed by Baloo, Kit and Razor.

After the door closed behind them, Felina rose to leave as well. "I might not get another chance to come here and I'd like to look around a bit so if I don't see you before I leave, I hope you feel better Uncle." Turning to Khan and Becky she said, "Take good care of my uncle, Mr. Khan and it was nice meeting you Ms. Cunningham." Khan just nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Felina. Hope you can visit us again some time." Becky smiled and walked Felina out the door.

"I'd like that." Felina said warmly then walked up the dock to meander uptown.

Becky turned to see Khan helping Feral to his feet and guiding him to the door. "Thank you Ms Cunningham for your hospitality and assistance." Khan said warmly and shook Becky's paw. "Thank you for the tea. It helped a lot." Feral added wanly.

"You're welcome Commander and I hope you feel better. Get lots of rest. Pregnancy can take a lot out of you and I can guess you are not used to slowing down. But speaking from experience, you'll find getting enough rest allows you to do most of what you usually do but with a little more caution involved." Becky advised him.

"Thank you for the advice, Ms. Cunningham, and I will endeavor to convince my mate of the importance of it constantly." Khan smiled eyeing Feral solicitously. Khan's limo arrived as they made it outside. He gently aided his mate into the car and then got in next to him. Ordering the driver to return to Khan Industries, he pulled out his cell phone and called his personal physician to meet them in his penthouse upon their arrival.

"How are you feeling now, Uly" He asked while gently rubbing his mates back.

"Hungry! But I'm afraid I won't keep down what I eat." Ulysses said miserably. "The tea did help the nausea some."

"Hopefully, Dr. Wanzer will have something that will fix you right up. A hot bath should help as well, hmm..." Khan soothed.

"Sounds good." Feral sighed, leaned his head on Khan's shoulder and closed his eyes, saying nothing more for the rest of the trip.

Dr. Wanzer was a stork-like creature with a calm demeanor. He examined Feral thoroughly, found him to be badly dehydrated and administered an IV of fluids and an injection of an anti-nausea med. An hour later, after a hot bath, and feeling immensely better, if terribly tired, Feral finally had a light meal that thankfully stayed with him.

Smiling, pleased at his mate's renewed spirits, Khan removed the dinner tray to the outer room. Returning he turned out the lights and climbed into bed, gently spooning Ulysses to his front, nuzzling his neck and purring his mate to sleep. He lay awake for a while, his mind too busy as yet for sleep, but his soul was at peace. He breathed his mate's scent into his lungs. He was so very grateful that Uly was safe in his arms once more.

_Somewhere over the pacific ocean..._

T-Bone was tired and had the jet on autopilot for the long flight home. In the mirror he could see his partner was napping with Felina watching the water with an equally tired look. It had been a satisfying mission. Ridding another country of a chronic problem was a great lift to his spirits and a further enforcement that he was doing the right thing with his life.

It had been amusing watching Baloo behave like a kitten in a candy store as the grey bear and his copilot yelled their excitement during the fancy maneuvers he put the Turbokat through to impress his passengers. Razor demonstrated a few of his fancy missiles that had Baloo envious.

They shared stories as they headed back to the airfield then drove the pair back to Higher for Hirer where they picked up a relaxed looking Felina for the return trip. Waving goodbye to their new allies and with promises of coming back for a visit, they roared off for the airfield. As dusk began to fall, the Turbokat departed Cape Suzette for home.

Yawning hugely, T-Bone shook himself and checked the time. They were only three hours from Megakat City. Knowing how exhausted they all were, he decided to go to nearly light speed to get home sooner. Razor and Felina were dead to the world and never noticed the increased G-forces. Within an hour, the Turbokat arrived at Enforcer Headquarters. Reaching behind him he tapped Felina awake. She startled and looked around. She was pleasantly surprised to see they were home. Grabbing her kit and a bag of things she'd bought in Cape Suzette, she climbed out of the Turbokat and waved goodbye as the jet lifted off. Within another ten minutes, T-Bone was shutting the engines down and opening the canopy in their hidden hangar. Bone tired the two SWAT Kats quickly stripped off their G-suits and headed for bed, glad to be finally home.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 11: Pregnant Woes

He sighed and stretched, the silk sheets sliding off his body in a sinfully soothing way. For once his stomach remained quiet as well. Yawning, he moved to get up when a powerful arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. A ruff tongue began licking his neck and a rumbling voice spoke in his ear.

"Where do you think you are going, my love?" Shere asked his mate as he pulled Ulysses down under him and began to hungrily kiss and nip his mate's back and shoulders while pinning him face down into the mattress.

"Um...Ohhh." Was all Ulysses could manage as he writhed under Shere's body that blanketed him. 'God! That tiger makes me so hot' he moaned and rubbed against the hard length that was prodding him from behind.

"You are not leaving this bed mate until I have given you a proper welcome home, beginning with making you beg for me to take you." Shere growled hotly. He began his torment by stroking his mate's most intimate parts causing Uly to buck and gasp. He drew his claws lightly up and down Uly's inner thigh and grinned at his mate's helpless moans and pleas.

"What do you want, Uly?" He whispered darkly as he bit his mate on the neck.

"Ohhh God! Shere please!" Uly melted under Shere's tormenting touches, his body quivered with intense need. Shere was driving him crazy.

"Please what love?" Shere growled, the sound of his mate's pleas making him hotter.

"Take me!" Uly gasped unable to stand any more teasing.

"As you wish, my love." Shere purred, his body hard and ready. He reared back and plunged deep into his mate's hot sheath, grabbing Uly's scruff in his teeth. Ulysses screamed, then panted and moaned as Shere set a punishing pace. Shere groaned at the wonderfully tight feel of his mate. He pounded Uly into the bed wanting to meld their bodies as close together as he could to wipe out the horror of the last few days. He could feel Uly begin to clench around him as his mate trembled closer to orgasm. Two more hard thrusts and Uly screamed again pulling Shere with him as they fell over the edge together. They collapsed in a sweaty heap.

"Welcome home, my love." Shere kissed Ulysses tenderly as they caught their breath.

"Hmm, maybe I should be kidnaped more often if it gets me welcomes like that." Ulysses purred teasingly.

"Bite your tongue! I never want to go through something like that again. I've never been soo terrified before and that is a new feeling I can well do without." Shere snorted.

"I'm sorry to have scared you." Uly said quietly returning Shere's affection by rubbing his cheek against the tiger's.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Shere murmured. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished and thankfully my stomach is staying where it belongs. That shot the doctor gave me has helped a lot." Ulysses said fervently.

"That's good! I'll order us some breakfast while you avail yourself of a nice hot shower." Shere smiled warmly and reached for the intercom. Grinning, Ulysses climbed out of bed and padded, naked to the bathroom under the admiring gaze of his mate.

_Cape Suzette...next day, early morning..._

"You are not going back yet!" The tiger thundered.

"Shere, be reasonable. I'm fine, your doctor has cleared me and I need to return to work. There's no telling what kind of mess that idiot, Steele, has done to my office." Ulysses tried to be understanding but was fast losing his patience with his over protective mate.

"It's been only a day since you were rescued." Shere gritted his teeth at his mate's obstinate attitude. "In your condition, you should take more time to let your body have a chance to recover properly. Your job doesn't allow that."

"I'm pregnant, not sick!" Ulysses snapped. "I warned you before, my place is in Megakat City and if you want to stay close to me then it is you who have to come to me and if you won't take me back home then I will find someone who will. I'm sure Baloo would be happy to take me." He snarled, losing his temper.

"I **am** going to Megakat City. My new offices are nearly finished and completion is expected by the end of the month." Shere snapped back.

"Good, then I'll be seeing you then but I am going back now." Ulysses stated with finality, turning and storming out of Shere's penthouse.

The tiger stood there in shock for a moment before running to catch up to his irate mate. He caught Uly just getting into the elevator. He jumped in beside him and eyed the fuming tom.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" He sighed in defeat.

Not looking at his mate, Ulysses grunted, "No!"

"Very well, let me make the arrangements and you'll be on your way in an hour. Is that alright?" Shere asked softly.

Finally looking at Shere just as the doors to the elevator opened, Ulysses saw how upset his mate was but he didn't back down. Stepping out of the car with Shere at his side, he said quietly, "I don't like to argue with you Shere, but honestly, you tend to smother me too much."

"I didn't realize that caring for your well being was smothering." Shere said angry and hurt.

Sighing, Ulysses stopped in the center of the vast lobby of Khan Industries. "Let's not get into another argument, alright?" He pleaded gently and pulled the tiger to him to plant a deep kiss of peace on his mate.

Pulling back and staring into Ulysses warm golden eyes, Shere sighed too, "Very well, my love. I will go and make your travel arrangements. Where will you be?"

"I'm just going for a short walk. The fresh air will do me good." He said quietly. "I won't go far and will be back in an hour."

Shere nodded and headed back to the elevators for his office. Uly watched him disappear then turned and walked outside. He took a deep breath of the salt air and decided to walk down to the nearby shops.

True to his word, Shere had Ulysses in the air heading home a little over an hour later. Sighing in relief, he settled back in his plush seat aboard Shere's private jet his mind already focusing on the work waiting for him in his office.

It was just getting dusk when his plane landed. Stiff from the long flight, he stretched and headed for the exit. Commander Feral sighed in relief when he saw his niece standing by his car waiting for him. Smiling warmly he walked up to her.

"Welcome back, Uncle. I trust you had a pleasant flight?" Felina asked.

"It was boring and I'm glad to be back." He said gratefully. "Thanks for picking me up." He got into the passenger side and cinched his seatbelt while Felina climbed in the driver's seat and did the same.

"You're welcome. Where to?" She said setting the hummer in motion, taking them away from the airport and heading into the city.

"Head back to Headquarters and brief me on what's been going on in my absence." He ordered quietly and settled in his seat while she brought him up to date.

Sighing, he snorted in annoyance at the end of her report. "Why am I not surprised? I can't believe that fool wants to be Chief Enforcer when he can't even conduct a simple kidnap investigation without bungling it thoroughly. I should have sent that fool packing after the Madkat incident. Well there's nothing for it but to unsnarl the mess and find Steele a new job somewhere far away from Megakat City." He decided as Felina parked the hummer in the Commander's spot in front of Enforcer Headquarters. Felina didn't respond to her uncle's decision but she did smirk to herself, pleased that Steele would finally get what he deserved.

"You're off duty until 0800 tomorrow morning, Lt." He ordered her.

"I hope you don't plan on staying late Uncle? You need your rest too, you know." She said concerned for her uncle's delicate condition.

"Ah Crud, not you too?!" He groaned in annoyance. She blinked at him in puzzled confusion. "I've had enough of that protective nonsense from Shere. I don't need it from you too." Feral snapped.

"Sorry Uncle. We are just concerned for you, that's all." Felina tried to placate her irritated Uncle.

"I know! That's the problem." He stopped and pointed a finger at her, "Look! I'm taking care of myself. I'm taking my vitamins and making my OB appointments and trying to stay out of the line of fire. So I want everyone to stop smothering me! I'm pregnant! Not sick or dying for Crud sake." With those parting words, he turned on his heel and stormed up the steps and into the doors of the Enforcer Building leaving a stunned and chagrined niece behind.

_Megakat City...one week later..._

"Get those tanks in position." Feral barked in his radio from his seat aboard his chopper. The scene was chaotic below him. A herd of cows were making an unholy mess of the Megakat Bridge where a cattle truck had been rammed by another vehicle and sent into the guardrail. Bellowing in fear, the cows had pushed their way out the rear and were charging pel mel down the bridge causing cars to bang into each other in their effort to avoid the oncoming creatures.

This was not something he was normally involved in but he had been on his way back from viewing a new weapon at Pumadyne when he and Felina caught the call about the accident. He had some enforcer tanks brought to the scene to try and block the cow's path. Traffic had already been blocked at the bridge entrance and it looked like the tanks had succeeded in getting the cows to stop their head long rush.

Just when he thought they had things under control, it all went to hell in a flash. Out of nowhere an unidentified object swept close to Feral's chopper and took out his tail rotor. Felina hung onto the controls but it did no good as they began to spiral out of control and were heading for the bridge at an alarming rate.

Before they made a messy spot on the bridge, their chopper was stopped abruptly a few feet from the cars below them.

"Everyone alright down there?" Came a familiar voice from their radio.

"We are now. Thanks guys!" Felina said gratefully. "Did you happen to see what hit us?" She asked as she looked over at her uncle who looked a bit green.

"Yeah! Amazingly enough, it was a meteorite. According to my radar a large piece came through the atmosphere and broke apart into many pieces. One of which took out your chopper." Razor explained.

"Good thing we were passing by. Man that's a real mess down there but it looks like the enforcers have everything handled. You want us to take you back to headquarters?" T-Bone asked.

Grumbling but unable to really complain and still trying to quell the queasiness of his stomach, Feral hailed the SWAT Kats, "I need to stay a little longer to ensure things are well in hand down there. You have enough fuel to wait a bit?" He asked gruffly.

"Sure, we're fine for at least another couple of hours. You doing okay, Commander. I thought you were restricted to base in your condition." T-Bone asked mildly interested.

Gritting his teeth, Feral snarled back, "I'm fine and what I do is none of your business. Now let me get on with my orders so I can be rid of you two."

"Sheesh, what a grouch. Those pregnancy hormones haven't done anything to sweeten your disposition much Commander." T-Bone smirked.

Feral's jaw tightened but he didn't rise to T-Bone's bait as he quickly relayed orders to his ground troops. Finishing he gave Felina the go ahead to have the Swat Kats take them back to base. Unfortunately, the chopper swayed dizzily under the Turbokat all the way back to headquarters making Feral truly sick and setting his head to pounding.

By the time the Swat Kats released the chopper to a fairly gentle landing onto the flight line of Enforcer Headquarters, Feral was doubled over and trying miserably to control the urge to hurl. Felina summoned medical assistance. Enforcer paramedics rushed out to the disabled chopper. One of them quickly administered an anti-nausea shot into Feral's arm while two more rolled up a stretcher. After giving the shot time to work, they gently off loaded the Commander and rushed him to their second floor medical treatment center.

The Commander found to his chagrin that he was being confined to quarters for 24 hours to recover. No matter how hard he objected, he was over ruled by his doctor. He was told, bluntly, that being pregnant came with responsibilities and one of those responsibilities was to heed medical advice and rest when it was deemed necessary for himself and his kitten's welfare. Fuming at the restriction he was further angered to find the doctor had found it necessary to have him escorted to the quarters he sometimes used in Enforcer Headquarters instead of being permitted to go home. 'This has to be the worst two weeks I've had since this pregnancy started,' he snarled to himself as he unwillingly rested and watched TV. He hadn't been allowed to take his work with him either. Being pregnant was becoming a real pain and he had a feeling it wasn't going to improve with time.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 12: What Did I Do To Deserve This?

A month went by with no further disasters except for one of a personal nature. As he entered the elevator at the start of another work day, the doors were halted by a paw and followed by a breathless Lt Commander Steele.

"Excuse me." He gasped as he jumped in. A second later he realized his Commander was the occupant in the elevator. "Ah, sir, I..." He started to greet Feral and halted in shock. He'd been gone for the past month as punishment for the kidnapping debacle and so was not prepared for the change in the Commander's appearance upon his return. Feral's pregnancy barely showed when he'd left but now..."Sir! You're huge!" Steele blurted and blushed at his insensitive remark wishing he had failed to catch the elevator in the first place by the annoyed look on Feral's face.

Feral's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. It was bad enough he felt like he'd swallowed a beach ball without having that twit, Steele, pointing it out to him. "Would you like to return to where you spent the last month, Steele?" He hissed.

Steel swallowed, "No sir. I'm sorry sir! It's just...well... you aren't that far along to be showing that much, sir! Are you having twins?" He couldn't resist asking just as he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from that swollen belly.

Sighing in resignation, Feral grunted, "I don't know. I'll find out, I'm sure, at my next OB visit." He was relieved when Steele wisely said nothing more as they got out of the elevator at Feral's floor. Steele went off to his own office down the corridor while Feral greeted his secretary briefly and stalked into his own office.

He dropped into his chair and turned to look out the window. He grimaced unhappily. His paw rubbed his swollen abdomen absently. It had ballooned out seemingly overnight and there seemed to be much more movement than he'd felt before. He was afraid Steele's observation might be accurate. It was hard enough to keep his mate from interfering but once he saw him now... he rubbed his forehead in frustration. 'Crud! That tiger will be impossible.'

Shere had already contacted him to say their new home was completed and he would be arriving within the week. He'd asked Ulysses to prepare to move from his longtime apartment to their new penthouse above Khan Industries, Megakat Division. Another tower similar to his Cape Suzette facility. He would miss the privacy of his apartment but couldn't deny the appeal to waking up beside his mate every morning.

Sighing again, he set his annoyance aside and tried to get some work done. He had an OB appointment later that afternoon. He'd know then what he had to look forward to.

Felina showed up to take her uncle to his appointment. His belly made it too difficult to drive now much to his annoyance. He strode down the stairs and struggled to climb into his seat. Felina had to pull the seat belt across her uncle, since he couldn't and snick it in. By tacit agreement, they talked shop and didn't mention anything about his pregnancy. At the doctor's office she waited down at the car though she really wanted to hear what the doctor had to say.

Lying on his back in a darkened room and wearing next to nothing, Feral fumed as he waited for Dr. Harwood to arrive. Moments later, he bustled in briskly.

"Just a minute, Commander while I get you prepped here." He said as he spread a jell on Feral's belly. "Alright let's see what we can see." He murmured quietly as he rubbed the ultrasound wand around Feral's abdomen.

On the screen next to them, Feral could make out an image or was that more than one? He squinted. He couldn't be sure.

"Okay. See here..." Dr. Harwood pointed to one form that now coalesced into a distinct shape. "Here's one and..." He moved the wand upward, "here's another." Then he moved the wand from side to side then downward, "Well...and here's one more." After searching carefully around and checking heartbeats, the doctor shut off the machine. "I have to admit I'm surprised, but the ultrasound shows clearly you are having triplets." Dr. Harwood said gravely.

Feral just gaped at him in shock. 'Triplets! Oh God no!'

Dr. Harwood gently patted the Commander's shoulder then wiped the jell from Feral's belly. "This is very serious, Ulysses. One was hard enough on your system, two would have made things even more difficult, but this...this is cause for grave concern. As a male, you already know pregnancy is a strain on a system not really designed completely to handle it as a hundred percent female is. The stress levels have now been raised phenomenally by this multiple pregnancy. High blood pressure is a serious risk. You will have to take it easy and be restricted to your office from now on. The only good news is your pregnancy will be much shorter it's normally seven months. Yours may well be only five and half months. You will find yourself confined to a bed for the last three weeks due to the very high risk of premature labor." Dr. Harwood delivered the hard facts to his still stunned patient.

Feral groaned and closed his eyes. This just couldn't be happening! If Shere had his way, Feral would never set foot in his office for the rest of the pregnancy and by what Dr. Harwood was saying, he would be anyway within another month. He really wanted to shoot that tiger for getting him into this mess! He barely heard what else, Dr. Harwood was saying, too wrapped up in the myriad of problems this new development was going to cause him.

After making another appointment within a week, he left with heavy steps back to his car and the waiting Felina. Felina stared at her Uncle as he struggled to get in his seat again. His expression was not happy. As she helped latch his belt, she quietly asked, "What did the doctor say, Uncle?"

"It's triplets." Feral said thickly, his thoughts flying elsewhere.

Felina had been snapping her seatbelt on when he answered her. She jerked her head up sharply and gaped at her Uncle. "Triplets?!!!!!" She gasped.

He winced at her shocked shout. "Yeah. What a mess! Dr. Harwood says I will most likely deliver early, like about a month and a half from now and what's worse, he informs me I will be placed on bed rest for the last three weeks due to the risk of early labor." He groaned unhappily. "That means I only have a month to see to the completion of those sensitive investigations that I have been monitoring or to find someone to take them over for me."

"I'm sorry Uncle, but congratulations anyway. Look! I can help you get whatever you need to complete or at least assist the one you have taking care of it. That is, as long as it isn't Steele." She grimaced. "Isn't Khan due in this week? Do you need help getting moved to your new apartment?" Felina asked as she drove them back to Enforcer Headquarters.

"That tiger is going to be nagging me constantly once he finds out." Feral moaned. "And no, I don't need help. Shere is having movers pick up my stuff in two days. Shere hasn't told me the exact date he's arriving only that it is this week." He winced as his back tightened. He'd had more problems with his lower back aching due to the weight of the kittens. He moaned as he attempted to reach behind him and rub a particularly bad spot.

"Your back acting up, Uncle?" Felina asked concerned.

"Yes. It's been getting worse the past week." He sighed giving up trying to ease the ache.

"Well the day is almost over. Maybe you should lay down and put a heat pack on it. I'd suggest a bath but I'm worried about you getting in and out of the tub safely. Getting off your feet may help some." Felina said thoughtfully.

"It hurts to sit, stand or lay down." Feral grumbled wearily. "And you're right, I can't get in the tub much less get out of it. That will have to wait until Shere gets here."

Felina pulled into the Commander's parking spot. She unlocked his seatbelt and went around to help him get out. She provided him an arm he could grasp to lever himself out and up. He staggered a little as he got his feet under him and placed a paw on his lower back as he carefully straightened up. He bit his lip at the ache in his back and realized his bladder needed emptying urgently. Sighing in frustration, he made his way as quickly as he could for the main doors and the restroom not far away in the lobby. Many curious and stunned eyes followed his path.

Felina sighed and waited for her uncle to reappear. She felt sorry for him. She could see the toll this pregnancy was taking on him. She wished she could coax him to let her take him home right now but knew it was a lost cause. Her uncle returned and they headed for the elevators.

Back in his office, he went through the projects, reports and investigations he was monitoring trying to determine who among his officers could handle each one properly. Unless he could find a permanent placement for that twit, Steele, that moron was going to be in charge while he was on maternity leave. Sighing heavily, he realized that had to be his number one project - get rid of Steele. Gritting his teeth at a flash of pain from his back, he wished not for the first time a break from the constant ache. As he tried to refocus on his work, the bane of his existence besides the SWAT Kats, bounced into his office.

"Sir, I have that Ferguson report completed for you." Steele said briskly as he strode up to Feral's desk to deposit said report in front of him.

"Wonderful!" Feral said sourly as he took the report and reviewed it. One of the kittens began a sharp tattoo on his side. He dropped the report and pressed his side and moaned.

"Commander, are you alright sir?" Steele asked anxiously. "Should I summon medical help?"

"Shut up, Steele. It's just one of the kittens kicking me." Feral snapped as he continued to push at the active kitten to get it to move but it was not having any. "Crud!" He snarled irritably as he tried to rise from his seat to see if that would ease the kitten away but found he couldn't get up because a nerve was pinched in his leg again probably because of a kitten sitting on it. "Help me get to my feet, Steele." He finally had to ask.

Steele quickly rushed up to Feral's pedestal and carefully reached around the Commander's waist to aid him in standing. On his feet finally, some of his problems did ease off. He turned and leaned against his desk and pushed Steele away from him. "Thank you." He panted.

"Oh! One of them is really moving around." Steele said pointing to Feral's rather active belly.

Feral looked down and watched in tired fascination as his belly rippled. He could feel more than one movement as the kittens apparently shifted a bit. There couldn't be too much room in there for them to go far much less change places.

"Ahh, did you say kittens, sir? So it is twins?" Steele asked rather pleased with himself for being right.

"Not exactly. It's triplets." He sighed distractedly rubbing his belly.

"Triplets?!! Wow! Did you ever hit the jackpot. What does your mate think of that?" Steele shook his head in amazement.

"He doesn't know yet. He's due in sometime this week that will be soon enough for him to know about it." Feral grunted and waddled off his pedestal for the bathroom.

"Umm, do you want me to wait for you sir or leave?" Steele asked.

"You can go. I'll read it when I get back and call you if there is a need to." Feral said disappearing into his own private latrine glad for a few minutes of privacy. Returning to his desk, he decided he better finish standing up. He didn't want to summon help again to get out of his chair again today. Reading Steele's report was like reading a book. That kat could not write a short, to the point report if his life depended on it. Sighing again, he made some notations and left it for his secretary to return it. Looking at few more reports and making some decisions, he finally called a halt to the day and locked up the sensitive ones in his desk.

He put his coat on, turned and locked his door. Felina was just arriving to take him home. He was soo tired, he decided to have her stop and get take out for them. He was grateful to get home and strip his clothes that were starting to become more and more confining even though his tailor had adjusted his clothes for pregnancy. He was growing out of them again. He hoped he would get some sleep tonight but he didn't hold his breathe on it. Things were only going to get more difficult from here on out.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 13: A Mate's Loving Care

He had barely gotten his clothes off and put on an oversized bathrobe when he heard someone at his door. Stepping out of his bedroom he saw his mate just closing his apartment door. A feeling of relief flowed over him. Shere might be a pain in the tail at times with his over protective streak, but he had a way of soothing Feral's discomforts with his talented paws.

"Shere, why didn't you call and let me know you'd arrived." He said warmly waddling up to his mate.

"I wanted to surprise you but it seems you have a bigger surprise for me." Shere said staring in shock at Ulysses' enormous belly. "You aren't that far along, my love. Are we expecting more than one?" He asked taking his mate in his arms and hugging him gently.

"I'm afraid so. Just had an ultrasound today. It's triplets." Ulysses sighed as he leaned most of his weight against his mate. He was soo tired and Shere felt soo good. Maybe he would get some sleep after all.

"Triplets?!!!!" Shere blurted in shock. He was by turns pleased and scared. Pleased because his need for heirs had a windfall and scared, because carrying that many kittens had to be dangerous for his mate. He realized after trying to absorb his mate's news that Uly seemed to be leaning rather heavily against him. Looking down he could see Ulysses was exhausted and was nearly asleep on his feet.

"Here let me help you to bed, my love. You look far too tired to be standing." He said tenderly as he gently helped his mate back to his bedroom. He helped Ulysses pull off the robe and eased him into bed. Ulysses moaned, pressing a paw to his back in distress while he tried unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position.

"Oh love, back trouble has started?" Shere asked anxiously.

"Crud! Yes!. I can't get comfortable in any position. Standing, sitting and laying down are all painful." Feral sighed in tired defeat.

"Just a moment, I think I might be able to help." Shere said as he went to the closet to get extra pillows. Coming back to the bed, he strategically placed the pillows under and between certain parts of Ulysses torso. "Alright, I want you to roll just a little forward and try to concentrate on relaxing those muscles while I do a little massage."

Feral tried to ease the tension in his body though the nagging pain in his lower back made it difficult. Shere got on his knees behind Ulysses and began to rub firmly into the muscles of his mates upper back gradually working his way down to Uly's lower back and buttocks. As he did this, he could feel Uly begin to finally relax. His mate moaned gratefully as the pain finally eased off.

"Seems I didn't get here too soon. I'll not be leaving at all until you deliver. Did the doctor say if the delivery date has changed, Uly?" Shere asked as he continued to massage his mate.

In a drowsy voice, Ulysses brought his mate up to date. "He thinks I'll deliver in about a month and a half. The last three weeks he's ordered complete bed rest to prevent premature labor and give the kittens as much time as we can to get bigger. Course, if they get any bigger I'll never be able to move."

"Seeing you now, I would think you should be off your feet from now until you deliver. I don't see how you expect to try and work when you tire so easily and your back plagues you so." Shere said, unhappy Uly still insisted on working when clearly he shouldn't.

"I have too many important investigations going on, Shere, to just drop them. I'm trying to find officers who can handle them but that takes time." Uly told his mate firmly.

"Then why don't you have it brought to the penthouse where you can stay comfortable and be able to rest when you need to. I'm certain Felina will be very happy to be a runner for you and your other officers shouldn't object too much." Shere insisted, offering a perfectly reasonable solution.

Sighing, Feral feared he was right. It did exhaust him to go to work and try to sit in his chair much less go to meetings. He'd already discovered the difficulties of getting out of a chair without help and the thought of having to ask Steele again made him cringe. He was soo tempted but right now he was just too tired to think about it now. His stomach chose that moment to rumble angrily reminding him he still hadn't eaten.

"Sounds as if you hadn't had a chance to eat yet, my love?" Shere inquired gently.

"Yeah, I'd just got in when you arrived. Had Felina pick up some take out. It's in the kitchen." Ulysses said wearily. "Let's just put this work thing on hold for now, please. I'm just too tired to deal with it now. All I want to do is eat and sleep." He pleaded.

"Of course, love. Later will be soon enough. Let me go get you food before you fall asleep on an empty stomach." Shere leaned down and gave Uly a warm kiss, climbed off the bed then headed to the kitchen. As quick as he could, Shere fixed up a tray and carried it back to his mate. Uly was nearly asleep when he placed the tray on a small table nearby.

"I know you're exhausted but let's see if you can get some food in you now." Shere coaxed as he helped Uly get a little more upright to eat comfortably. He stayed by his mate's side until most of the food was gone. Ulysses signaled he couldn't eat any more and struggled to sink back down into a more comfortable position. Shere moved pillows around to maximize the support Uly needed for various parts of his body.

"Now get some sleep love." Shere said tenderly as he pulled the covers up and tucked his mate in. He would join him when he'd cleaned the apartment, dishes, and made some business calls. He wanted Uly moved quickly and settled into their new home. The hot tub would help Uly's back tremendously, though they would soon have to reduce the temperature level very soon since a pregnant person was not supposed to be exposed to high temps. Perhaps he better check with Uly's doctor to see if lower temps were necessary now. Making a note to himself, he puttered around the apartment.

Finished, he prepared for bed a few hours later. As he prepared to slip into the bed behind Uly, his mate moaned and attempted to get up.

"You should be sleeping love. What do you need?" He asked quietly.

Moaning and struggling to get out of the pillows and blankets he muttered about needing the bathroom. Quickly going around the bed, Shere untangled his mate from the bedding and helped him to the toilet. After he was done, the tiger tenderly repeated tucking his mate into bed once more. Uly sighed happily when he felt Shere's warm heat against his back. Sleep came quickly after that to his intense relief.

Waking to the morning's light, Ulysses felt better than he'd had in some time. Stretching carefully, he worked his way out of the nest Shere had placed him in and waddled to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. As he was turning on the shower, he realized he hadn't seen Shere in the bed with him. Shrugging, he guessed the tiger had already gotten up and was either eating breakfast or already making business calls or both.

His back didn't hurt as yet and the shower felt wonderful. It took him some time to dry and get dressed. None of his clothes really fit well now. Sighing, he really didn't want to have his uniforms taken out again. Perhaps it was time to get some kind of larger, comfortable clothing to wear now. He mused as he tried to get his boots on and realized he couldn't reach his feet. In disgust he carried his shoes out to the living area.

Following his nose, he found his mate at the kitchen table. A small buffet of various breakfast items were arrayed on it as well as fresh coffee. Sitting down heavily, he grabbed a plate and loaded up. He stared at the coffee in sad dismay. The doctor had firmly told him he could no longer have his brew. Sighing in regret, he had a glass of milk instead.

"You look much more rested this morning my love." Shere said smiling at his mate's much improved demeanor.

"Yes, thanks to you. I don't know how long my back will hold up but I'm grateful for any break from the nearly constant ache." Ulysses smiled warmly at his mate as he stuffed some more eggs into his mouth.

"Then have you thought more about my suggestion?" Shere asked hopefully.

Sighing as he drank some of his milk, he glanced over the top of his glass at his concerned mate. "Yes. But I can't do that right now. I'll compromise however." He said before his mate could object. "While I'm still able, I'll work the mornings and leave by the afternoon. That's when I become the most tired anyway. I'll focus only on those projects/reports that require someone to monitor and, most importantly, find somewhere to get rid of Steele to." He finished with a grimace.

"This would be your present second in command?" Shere asked.

"Not for long if I can just find another place to send him." Uly said fervently.

"Perhaps I might find a likely place for him. Somewhere he'll not get into too much trouble and perhaps teach him something as well. Let me look into it love. You focus on those projects you need to delegate. Though I'd prefer you didn't go in at all, I'll bow to your wishes for now." Shere said quietly as he prepared to leave. "Do not trouble yourself with clearing the table. I have someone to do that for you and your belongings are to be moved today. So plan on going to our new home this evening."

"I'm going to miss this place. I've been here soo many years." Ulysses sighed wistfully, then wiggled his bare feet. "Oh, by the way, Shere, could you please put my boots on. I can no longer reach the floor." Uly said grimacing in annoyance.

"Of course, love, here let me have your foot." With casual ease, Shere slipped his mate's shoes on one by one.

Pleasantly stuffed and finally fully dressed, Uly was ready for work as well. Leading the way, Shere guided his mate to his limo and took him to work. Not letting his chauffeur do it, Shere got out at Enforcer Headquarters and helped his mate lever himself out of the car and firmly gain his feet. Giving him a parting kiss, the tiger got back in and signaled the driver to go on to Shere's new officer complex.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 14: The Pastmaster Comes Calling

After being dropped off by Shere, Feral waddled up the stairs and pushed his way through the huge doors of Enforcer Headquarters. Crossing the massive lobby, he was surrounded by enforcers in the midst of a shift change. Heading for the elevator he was well aware of all the stunned and concerned looks he was being given. Sighing he was grateful an elevator had just disgorged its passengers and was empty when he quickly got aboard and pushed for his tower office.

Arriving at his floor, his secretary gave him his messages and his schedule for the day. "Karen, I'll only be available in the mornings. I'll be leaving for my new apartment every afternoon. Any one who must see me will have to go there. Felina will act as my gofer for all the things you need me to sign and reports I need to see. My doctor has warned me I will be confined to bed rest in a month's time. You might want to get the word out to everyone to complete any open projects, reports and/or investigations that require my attention before that time." He instructed her.

"Is everything going alright with the pregnancy, Commander?" Karen asked concerned.

"So far yes. The only serious concern is my carrying multiples. It's a strain on my body and the doctor wants me to try and keep stress to a minimum to give them time to get bigger." He grimaced. "Actually, I don't know how I'm going to handle them getting any bigger." He sighed.

"How many did they say you are carrying?" She asked this being the first she'd heard the Commander was expecting more than one kitten.

"Triplets." He said grimly. He opened the door to his office leaving his secretary with her mouth gaping in shock.

Hanging his coat, he made a quick stop in the bathroom yet again before heading to his desk. A small pile of reports waited his attention. Sighing and trying to get comfortable, he got busy. He had a lot to get done in the few hours he had set himself.

Two hours later, Steele briskly strode into Feral's office. Frowning, Feral looked up from a lengthy investigation report that required delicate handling. He wasn't happy to be interrupted.

"Sir, I heard you will be in only half days for the next month. Since I'm second in command, I thought it important that I learn what needs to be done so that the flow of work won't be disrupted by your absence and it will help me know what is going on for when you go on maternity leave." Steele said trying to be professional and not give away his anticipation to holding the Chief Enforcer position for a lengthy time.

"And just why do you think I would let you take over?" Feral growled. "As far as I'm concerned you won't get a another chance to sit in this chair. You will be going elsewhere so plan on packing your bags. You've been given plenty of opportunities to try and live up to your rank and you have failed miserably. So for the time being until I find a place for you, you will be delivering files and reports to the people that will be handling them in my absence and finishing any reports you still have pending, if any, and clearing your desk and files to be handed over to your replacement. Now get out until I call you." He ordered and returned to the report in his paws giving Steele no more thought.

Steele stood rooted to the floor in shock for long moments before the Commander's last command had finally penetrated his brain. Turning on his heel, he nearly ran out of the office. He couldn't believe what Feral had said to him. 'A failure, being replaced, being a gofer (yet again)...no...not fair.' He tried his best but it was never good enough. Angry, he slammed into his office. He should just quit but he cringed when he remembered that wasn't an option. His family would never hear of it and would cut him off if he dared to. His anger deflating into despair, he plopped down in his chair and put his head in his arms.

It was after one when Feral finally finished the days tasks he had set for himself. He was achingly tired and hungry. He summoned his sergeant to help him out of his chair. The sergeant appeared quickly and gently eased the Commander to his feet. Unobtrusively, he followed Feral down to the limo waiting for him. The sergeant gave an acknowledging nod to the panther taking over the Commander's care as one caretaker to another and briskly returned inside as the panther aided Feral into the car.

Sighing, Feral relaxed gratefully into the comfortable seat. He was very glad the omega criminals seemed to have taken a break and only normal criminal cases were being pursued at the moment. He could rest and not feel guilty about being gone. He really needed to narrow down who would be his new second in command. Eventually it would be Felina, but she didn't have enough time and rank to step in yet. He presently had three likely candidates. He would speak to Felina and get her opinion on them.

All too soon, he was struggling out of the limo with the panther's assistance at his new apartment. A panther guard awaited him in the lobby and escorted Feral to his penthouse. He'd lost his annoyance at the constant presence of guards around him. In his present condition it only made sense so he'd stopped fussing about it. Once in his apartment, he quickly shed his modified uniform and with the butler's assistance removed his boots. The thick carpet felt soothing to his feet and the loose silk lounging clothes were comfortable. He waddled off for a meal in the solarium where Shere had a special hammock put up for him. It allowed Feral to rest more easily than a hard surface and pillows.

That is where Shere found his mate later in the day, lulled asleep by the swaying motion of the hammock. Smiling warmly at the sight, he leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly. For Ulysses' sake he would be glad when this pregnancy was over. His mate was so exhausted all the time. He was truly grateful the heavy hitting criminals had taken a break for now. He hoped it would continue, one less worry for his mate right now.

Two weeks later found the Commander confined sooner than he'd wanted. His size was now too difficult to get around and he had conceded defeat and remained home. He spent nearly eighty percent of his time in the hammock. Rest was almost impossible, exhaustion a near constant companion. Shere was very worried so much so that he began remaining at home and conducting his business in his small home office. Felina, temporary second in command Major Renward, and the sergeant were constant daily visitors bringing reports, messages, and other important matters to the Commander. As a favor to Felina, the SWAT Kats had stepped up their patrols in case an omega wanted to take advantage of the Commander's absence. The only news during this time that really cheered the Commander was the news his mate provided him one day after his confinement at home. Khan had finally found a place for Steele. He was shipped off to Cape Suzette to join the local police force there. Feral was well pleased and relieved not to have to see that twit again.

Despite all their careful planning and hopes, just days before Feral was expected to deliver, the Pastmaster decided to make a bold attack. Instead of his usual frontal assault, the wily gnome snuck in hiding his vortex in a brief thunderstorm. He flew in on a pterodactyl and hid in the mountains until nightfall. Under a moonless sky, he and his mount swooped down to the Megakat Museum. Entering through the roof, he used his watch to reach the main floor. He froze the guard as he strode through the rare gem exhibit. He was after a special stone that had been recently unearthed that had hidden magical powers. With it he could enhance his watches energies and take over the city faster than its defenders could react.

Cackling in triumph, the ugly wizard quickly found the bluish glowing stone. Using magic he removed it without setting off any alarms then using his watch he got back to the roof and his ride. He flew toward city hall's clock tower keeping a watchful eye for the SWAT Kats. Landing, he prepared his spell.

Despite his caution, a sharp eyed enforcer had spotted the Pastmaster flying toward city hall and raised the alarm. As soon as she was alerted and arrived at Enforcer Headquarters, Felina summoned the SWAT Kats. Meanwhile she and Major Renward gathered their troops and mounted an offensive against the Pastmaster.

The Pastmaster had already had time to invoke his spell and the city began to heave and change. At Khan's tower the world shook beneath them. Feral was already awake and resting in his hammock. Because he was in the air he didn't feel the tremors but Khan did. Awakening in a panic, he rushed to Ulysses' side to make sure his mate was alright.

"Get me a phone, Shere. I need to know what is going on." Feral barked. Reluctantly his mate retrieved his cell phone. While Feral was getting a report, Khan looked at a city gone mad. Buildings were disappearing and being replaced by an ancient time. Shaking his head, he turned to his mate who was just hanging up.

"I take it that strange creature known as the Pastmaster is at fault for this?" Khan asked concerned.

"Yes! Felina and Major Renward said the little creep had sneaked in and was already making a spell when they found out he was here. It's a war zone at city hall and I'm stuck here." Feral groaned bitterly.

At that moment, the Turbokat sped past their building. "Well no matter how you may feel about them, my love, the SWAT Kats will hopefully be able to defeat that abominable creature." Khan observed. Feral only grumbled angrily. They were lucky so far that the Khan tower hadn't been shifted as yet meanwhile it shook constantly. Feral's angry grumbling changed to pained discomfort.

Khan moved to his side immediately. "My love, what is it?" He asked anxiously. Now would not be a good time for Ulysses to start labor.

"My back aches and I feel so uncomfortable." Ulysses moaned trying to shift but the hammock didn't allow much ease in changing position. Shere quickly helped his mate get to an upright position. Ulysses moaned and gripped Shere suddenly in a hard hold, his teeth gritting in pain. Shere tried to tamp down insipid panic as he realized Uly was indeed in labor. There was no way to transport him to the hospital with Pastmaster shaking and altering the city. He prayed the SWAT Kats would be able to put an end to it fast for the Commander's sake.

For now all he could do was summon help from his staff and make his mate as comfortable as he could until it was safe to take him to the hospital. Reaching for the intercom he called for assistance. Very quickly the solarium was filled with his panther guards, servants and his personal physician.

Giving rapid orders, Dr. Wanser asked for a foam pad, water proof sheet, blanket, a variety of other supplies and a stretcher. The panther guards and servants rushed to obey. Dr. Wanser moved to his patient and examined him. Ulysses grit his teeth as another contraction squeezed him tight. He clung to Shere throughout it, then slumped panting when it passed.

"I'll do a pelvic exam as soon as everything is set up. I want you, Mr. Khan to provide your mate support to lean against. I don't want him lying down flat." Dr. Wanser instructed. Khan nodded worriedly

Some ten minutes later everything was in place. Two of Khan's panther guards gently helped get Feral down to the pad and hold him until their boss had positioned himself behind Feral then carefully leaned him back against the tiger. The doctor ordered two of the servants to remove the Commander's clothing below the waist. It took a bit of effort due to Feral's bulk, but with help from the guards to lift Feral a little, the servants were able to remove them.

Feral couldn't control a writhe of pain as another contraction gripped him. "Breathe through it Commander don't hold your breath it only makes it more painful. Pant, that will help to ease some of the pain." Dr. Wanser instructed the laboring tom.

Feral tried, it did seem to help a little. When the contraction eased, Dr. Wanser had a look to check the dark tom's progress. "Well you're doing alright so far. You're only dilated to three centimeters so we have some time at least." The building shook again. "I hope that will stop soon though." Dr. Wanser said concerned.

"One can only hope the SWAT Kats and enforcers will be successful soon, Doctor." Khan said grimly.

Some thirty minutes passed as the city continued to shake and Feral labored, his contractions picking up. He was sweating and trembling. Dr. Wanser was becoming concerned. Feral had gone to five centimeters rather quickly. Wanser didn't want to try to deliver the kittens here, it was too dangerous. Another thirty minutes more and the city was once more back to normal but Commander Feral was in serious trouble. His blood pressure was rising and he was now seven centimeters. He needed to be transported now but the city was in a mess and it would take an ambulance far too long to get through it to reach Khan towers. Khan's chopper was not equipped to take someone laying down on a stretcher then Khan had a brilliant idea. It took a nerve racking ten more minutes to reach Felina but he'd finally gotten through. His request met with shocked surprise but he was quickly assured she could do it.

"Get Ulysses ready for transport doctor, air transport is on the way." Khan said urgently.

"Alright, we need to get him on the stretcher." Dr. Wanser instructed the panther guards. He turned to a servant, "Get some pillows to prop him up." She ran to do his bidding. "Everyone in position, lift on a count of three. One...two...three lift." They lifted Feral carefully and lowered him onto the stretcher. The servant returned with three pillows to place behind the tom's back to keep him in a reclined position. Quickly they strapped him in.

Four of the strongest guards lifted the stretcher at the same time and began transporting the Commander to the elevator. Khan and Doctor Wanser squeezed in the car with the stretcher and they headed to the roof of the penthouse. As they arrived, the roar of a powerful jet was heard. Moments later the sleek form of the Turbokat was making a VTOL landing next to Khan's chopper.

Razor jumped out while T-Bone remained at the controls. Running over to the group he gestured to the rear of the jet where a ramp was descending and led them onboard. Making sure his passengers were secured, Razor signaled the ramp closed then climbed back up to his seat.

"Take it easy on take off T-Bone, from the looks of it Feral is really close and we don't want to be the ones to cause a premature arrival of a kitten." Razor warned.

"You got that right. Taking it slow and easy." T-Bone acknowledged as he sent the jet back up slowly and gently. Once he reached the right height, he switched the jet to forward motion still taking great care not to go to fast. Even at their slowest speed they would be at the hospital quickly.

As they approached Megakat Memorial Hospital, Razor radioed ahead, "This is the SWAT Kats, we have Commander Feral in advanced labor with his physician and mate onboard. Estimated landing time two minutes. Acknowledge!"

"Trauma One, acknowledge. We'll be ready for you!" The on duty medic answered.

"Roger, we are landing now." Razor warned. T-Bone set them down like a feather. As the engines idled, Razor lowered the ramp for the medical team. Within minutes Feral and group were rolling into the hospital. Raising the ramp, the Turbokat lifted off again. It's errand of mercy completed.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE TIGER'S MATE**

Chapter 15: The Kittens Have Arrived

Feral was rushed up to the maternity floor. In a well appointed room he was stripped, quickly prepped with monitors and IV as Dr. Wanser rechecked his vitals and updated the other attending physicians. A call for three pediatric teams for each kitten went out as a GYN. Surgeon was warned of a possible need for a caesarean section.

Khan stayed by his mate's side as Feral's labors became more intense and agonizing. His blood pressure continued to climb over the next hour despite medication. Concern was rising that a C-section may be necessary and no one was happy about it. A male hermaphrodite was not a good candidate for this type of surgery due to the different placement of organs compared to a female. The difficulty level was greater.

Khan felt anguish as he held his mate through yet another vicious contraction. Feral could no longer keep from crying out in pain. He'd never experienced something so intense and continuous before. He was exhausted. On his next check he had reached nine centimeters but a new problem arose. One of the kittens was in trouble. No choice now, surgery was mandated before another kitten went into distress.

Feral was quickly rushed to surgery. A saddle block would not work for him so a more risky general anesthesia would be used. The kittens would be more sleepy when delivered adding to their many risks as a multiple birth. Everyone was tense as the most experienced surgeon on staff made the first incision to Feral's belly.

Outside the surgery suite, an extremely worried Khan paced the floor. Felina and Ms. Briggs watched him in sympathy. Felina had arrived as soon as the mess at city hall had been cleared and had contacted the deputy mayor of the Commander's emergency transport to the hospital by the SWAT Kats. Ms. Briggs had arrived only a little while ago and was brought up to date by Felina.

Inside, the surgeon had the abdominal cavity open and was making the incision into the bulging uterus. Fluids rushed out and was quickly suctioned as the surgeon reached in and grasped the first of the triplets. It's cord cut it was handed quickly to the waiting paws of a pediatrician. The kitten wasn't breathing which can happen when a general is used. They worked over the little male for a few minutes before the blessed sound of a tiny gasp then cry was heard. The next kitten was a little more livelier and required only a moment of oxygen before she wailed her complaint. The last kitten was a little harder to reach being further up in the body but at last the tiny male greeted the light with an angry cry.

Relieved the kittens were alright, the surgical team concentrated on closing up the mother and getting him off anesthesia quickly. Thirty minutes later, Feral was rolled into recovery until he was more awake. Dr. Wanser, who had been assisting the surgeon, went out to speak to the new father.

Khan waited nervously for Dr. Wanser to walk up to them. "Congratulations, Mr. Khan. You have two males and one female. They are in excellent condition. Commander Feral made it through well and is being taken to recovery. Would you like to be with him when he wakes?" He smiled warmly.

"Oh yes, please. What about the kittens?" Khan said wrung out but happy.

"They are being cleaned, weighed, and measured. They'll soon be taken to the neonatal floor for a little while because they are soo tiny and because of the anesthetic used. They want to monitor them for a few hours. You will be able to see them as soon as they are set up and I'll take you there as soon as they give the word. Now let's go see the Commander?" Dr. Wanser said as he led the tiger down the hall to recovery.

"You want to wait until you can see the kittens and your uncle, Felina?" Callie asked.

"Oh yes! It's hard to believe I've got three new cousins and I want to see that my uncle is really okay before I leave. I was so glad that I was able to catch the SWAT Kats to give my uncle transport in time." Felina said hugging herself.

"Yes that was good timing. Well, I don't mind waiting either. I wonder what the kits look like?" Callie smiled warmly at Felina. They continued to sit and wait.

Feral woke groggily to the glowing face of his mate. "It's over?" He croaked.

"Yes my love. We have three beautiful and healthy kittens. Two males and one female. You were wonderful. I am well pleased." Khan said grinning. He leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly. Feral smiled back tirededly. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

It was midday by the time Khan, Felina and Callie were able to see the newborn kittens. Khan was allowed into the neonatal unit while the she kats waited outside the large pane window. The largest of the three was a male and Khan was allowed to hold him. He was in awe at the tiny creature laying in his arms. A smile of joy stretched his face as he carefully walked toward the window for Felina and Callie to see. They smiled back with pleased expressions at the sight of the beautiful little male. It had it's fathers tiger markings but it's mothers black hair.

It wasn't until the next day that Feral was well enough to be wheeled into the nursery to see his kittens. He was in awe of the tiny newborns and was almost afraid to hold them. A nurse handed him the little female. She yawned in its mother's face making Feral smile. He was amazed at the sight of the little creature that he had carried for five months and realizing he was a mother. Khan had crouched down to gently nuzzle his mate.

"They are soo beautiful, my love. I never dreamed I'd be this happy or love someone so deeply as I do you and them." Khan sighed with quiet joy.

"I'm still trying to get used to it." Feral sighed as he continued to stare down at his little daughter. "So what do we name them?" He asked his mate.

The tiger blinked in surprise. "You know, oddly enough we never did discuss that. Hmm...any thoughts?"

"Well, I think Kiara for this little one. Maybe Gaspar for the littlest male. I don't know about the big guy." Feral mused thoughtfully and glanced at his mate to see what he thought.

"Those sound alright. Maybe Casimir?" Khan mulled that over a moment and thought it perfect looking at Feral he saw a smile of approval. "Well that's it then, Kiara, Gaspar, and Casimir Feral-Khan. Sounds wonderful, my love. I'll get the paperwork done immediately. You want to stay a little longer or do you want me to take you back to your room?" He asked as he took their daughter and placed her back in her isolette.

"Take me back love. I'm still soo very sore and tired. I'll want to come back this afternoon, though." Feral sighed.

"Of course, love. I'll be happy to return later. So let's get you back to your room then." Khan said quietly as he rolled his mate's wheelchair toward the door and to the elevator for the ride up to Feral's room.

A week later, Feral and the triplets were released. A news conference was held in the hospital lobby so the public could get a quick peek at the celebrity kittens then they were all whisked away by their proud papa to their new home in the Khan Towers.


End file.
